To Carve Her Own Path
by Of Perspicacity
Summary: <html><head></head>After the death of her grandfather, Julin desires nothing more than to leave Rush Valley and explore the world, learning all she can about alchemy along the way. Before even leaving Rush Valley she meets the Elric brothers, friends of her own new friend Winry, and her life moves in a direction she could never have anticipated. (OCxAl later on. Follows the storyline of FMAB)</html>
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**This is my first FMA fic. This story has been living in my mind for quite some time now, and I'm incredibly excited to get it out on paper.**

**I do not own the characters or storylines of FMAB. All OCs and original storylines are my creation.**

* * *

><p>Grandfather's body shook with the hacking cough that had plagued him for months now. Julin readjusted the pillows beneath his head, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. She'd tried to heal him with the alchemy he'd taught her but it proved fruitless time and again. Now it was just a waiting game. The dark circles under his eyes creased as he smiled weakly at Julin.<p>

"I love you, granddaughter," his voice rasped over the words. "You've taken good care of this old man." He reached for her hand and she gently cradled the frail fingers in her own.

"Oh, Grandfather," She choked out, trying futilely to hold back her tears.

"What will you do when I'm gone?" Grandfather had always been brusque and up-front. There was no beating around the bush for him. She held his hand tighter.

"I'm sure one of the auto-mail mechanics will take me in." Living in Rush Valley, there was certainly no shortage of those. Grandfather's particular brand of alchemy had been in high demand among the mechanics as his healing knowledge was useful for the patients who'd lost limbs. When he became too weak, Julin had taken up his work. She was only 15, but with Grandfather's teaching she'd learned quickly. Grandfather always said she was an exceptionally skilled alchemist, but she wasn't sure she believed him.

"Ahh, yes. Perhaps the Fielders. Or the Garfiels." He seemed content with her answer. The truth was, Julin didn't exactly want to stay in Rush Valley for the rest of her life. She wanted to learn more of alchemy than just healing. Grandfather was so protective of her that he hadn't taught her much beyond that. She knew it would break his heart if he knew that she would not be continuing his work, and the idea did pain her a bit, but she felt a strong desire to carve her own path.

Grandfather reached up to brush a dark strand of hair from her cheek. "Remember to show the world your best face," he repeated the familiar phrase. Julin often wore her dark bangs over her equally dark eyes, carefully flipping them out of the way if need be, and she knew Grandfather never appreciated the look. He said he hated that she hid her mother's eyes. It was one of few things they'd ever argued about, but sometimes Julin wanted Grandfather to see her as _herself_, and not as her mother's daughter.

"I will, Grandfather," She acquiesced softly, tucking her bangs behind her ear. Now was not the time for an argument when she had so little time with him left. "Winry asked me to come by the shop this afternoon. I'll pick up some food on my way home. What would you like me to make tonight?" She'd taken to asking this question every day, wanting to make him his favorite meals to enjoy one more time.

"Just a simple stew tonight, if you will. My appetite isn't so strong right now." She had noticed this morning that his pallor was increasing. Though she knew his time was coming, the thought of it was still a stab in her gut every time. He was the only person she had left.

"Of course, Grandfather." She leaned down to kiss his weathered cheek. "I'll see you tonight. Get some rest."

Julin left the small house and made her way to Garfiel's shop. In the short time Winry had been apprenticed there, she and Julin had struck up a friendship. Paninya had introduced them. _That _friendship was a story in itself.

Julin had caught Paninya at one of the shops trying to sneak an apple from her basket. The poor girl had looked hungry, so she offered to let her keep the apple. She'd gained Paninya's respect and the two had been friends ever since. Whenever she could, Julin snuck Paninya some of their dinner or a few copper pieces she'd earned helping the mechanics. After hearing her story she couldn't help feeling sorry for her, and though her pleas to live honestly fell on deaf ears, Paninya was the only friend she had.

Winry had actually convinced Paninya to give up pickpocketing and help out around town instead. Julin would be forever grateful to her for that. In addition she was an extremely skilled auto-mail mechanic. Julin had always admired the mechanics for what they did, but the technology behind it had always been a little beyond her reach.

"Hi, Winry!" She greeted the girl with a raised arm as she entered the shop. Winry wore a green bandana and swiped at a smudge of grease on her cheek with her gloved hand.

"Julin! You're just in time. Jamison here came in the other day to be fitted with an arm, but his wound wasn't healed properly. I can't seem to adjust the auto-mail to fit correctly." Julin took in the situation quickly. A young man sat near Winry's workbench with his left arm resting on the table. It was cut off right below the elbow, but the skin connected jaggedly at the end.

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Julin asked softly as she carefully drew her transmutation circle on the table with the chalk she always carried in her pocket. Sometimes knowing helped her heal the wound more cleanly.

"Factory explosion," He responded with a grimace as she gently touched the still-tender area below his elbow. Satisfied that she could perform the task, she carefully rested her fingertips on the edges of the circle, feeling the energy begin to flow as it glowed blue. The man watched transfixed as the end of his arm smoothed before his eyes. He rubbed the area almost in disbelief.

"I've never seen alchemy like that before!" Jamison said in awe.

"My grandfather developed the technique," Julin explained with a blush. She grabbed a grease cloth to wipe the chalk from the table. "He studied alkahestry for years to perfect it. His mother was Xingese." There was more to it, but that was the explanation she offered whenever people were curious. It also explained her dark hair and eyes.

"Well, thank you!" He said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you, Julin!" Winry added her own thanks. "I don't know what we'd do without you." Julin felt a pang in her chest at that remark, but it didn't lessen her resolve. The people here would manage without her. They had before she and Grandfather had arrived, and they would again.

Winry reached into the register to pull out a few coins. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, thank you, Winry." It would buy some vegetables and meat for the stew tonight with a little leftover that Julin could put in the stash under her bed. "Bye!" She called as she left the shop. She stood watching through the window as Winry began to attach the arm through before turning to be on her way. She had to hurry if she wanted to finish the stew before Grandfather fell into his exhausted sleep for the night. The amount of time he spent sleeping worried her.

Julin had to feed Grandfather his stew that evening. He was too weak to even lift the spoon to his mouth. The bowl was barely even half empty when he insisted he couldn't eat another bite.

"Julin, I might not make it through the night," He rasped, short of breath. "It feels so close." She didn't have to ask him what _it _was.

"Don't say that." Stubborn tears pooled in the corners of her eyes. "Let me try alchemy again." She reached for her chalk but he put his hand over hers, stopping her.

"It won't work." Sometimes Julin wished he didn't have to be so _honest _all the time. "I'm dying, but I'm content with that. My only regret is that I am leaving you so soon. But, I know you will be in good hands and I know you are turning into a strong young woman. Just like your mother." For once Julin didn't mind the comparison to the mother she barely remembered.

"I'll miss you, Grandfather." Her words were strained as she fought back the tears, not wanting him to see her that way. She could let herself go later, when she was alone. "I love you."

"I love you too, child." His soft, aged palm rested against her cheek. "I am so proud of you." Julin's heart swelled at his words. "Your grandmother and your parents would have been too." Julin's tears began to fall freely at that. They had been through so much together, her and Grandfather. And now _he _was leaving her too.

"Thank you for everything you've taught me. I've learned so much, and I'm going to use it to help people just like you." She promised. _Though not in the way you think,_ she added silently.

"I know you are, granddaughter. And whatever you choose to do, always remember that I love you and am proud of you no matter what." A knowing gleam shone for a few moments in his shadowed eyes, and Julin realized that Grandfather was still more alert than he sometimes let on. He knew her so well. Julin finally released the sob that had been building all this time and buried her face in her grandfather's chest. She breathed in his familiar scent for what she was well aware might very well be the last time. He caressed her hair with a gentle touch as she sobbed against him.

Once that storm was over, Julin pulled away swiping at the last tears hanging from her eyelashes. "I love you, Grandfather." She repeated once more, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

"And I love you, my Julin," His voice was barely audible. "Please don't worry about me. I'm going to be with your grandmother, and with your parents. You'll see me again." The last sentence ended with a breathy snore, and he slipped into a calm sleep from which Julin was certain he would never awake. Though she'd planned to continue her preparations to leave Rush Valley that night while Grandfather slept, she sobbed herself into a fitful sleep instead.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you've enjoyed so far. The Elrics will be making their appearance in the next chapter!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Hello

**A/N: This chapter takes place mostly within the confines of episode 15 of FMAB . Certain lines of dialogue are pulled directly from the episode. **

**The characters and storylines of FMAB are not mine! (obvs)**

* * *

><p>The next morning Julin woke with squinting, crusty eyes and a rock in the pit of her stomach. When she went to check on Grandfather her worst fears were confirmed: his body was cold and so very still. She choked back yet another sob as she wondered frantically for a few moments what she should do. She'd known this day was coming but hadn't wanted to think about it at all. Now she wished she'd made some sort of plan ahead of time.<p>

She stumbled out of the house, not really sure where she was going at first. Eventually she arrived at Garfiel's auto-mail shop. She stood aside numbly as a red-jacketed boy around her age walked out, accompanied by a man wearing a suit of armor. In normal circumstances she would've done a double-take at the strange sight, but today her mind was in a fog.

"W-winry." She was glad the young mechanic was alone.

"Julin! What's wrong?" Winry was immediately by her side, concerned blue eyes making Julin want to break down all over again.

"It's Grandfather. He's-" Julin couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Oh, my," came Winry's soft reply with a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'll get Ridel." She returned quickly with the man who immediately expressed his condolences. A soft thanks was the only reply Julin could muster.

"I wish I could go with you, but I've got to get these parts together for Ed." Winry apologized. "He'll be coming back here in a few hours for me to fix his auto-mail. That idiot…" She began muttering to herself and Julin's quizzical look was met with a shrug from Ridel.

He walked with her back to the house, and upon assessing the situation began to discuss burial plans with Julin as matter-of-factly as he could. "A fifteen year old girl shouldn't have to deal with these things by herself," She heard him mutter under his breath as he left to retrieve a few more men.

Julin took a seat in the small kitchen and waited for them. The best way to describe how she was feeling was numb. She decided that there was no way she could stay here, in this house. Everywhere she looked she saw Grandfather. This place was only a rental, anyway. She had been six years old when Grandmother died and Grandfather moved them here. It had been her home for nine years, but it wouldn't be the same without him here. She was more determined than ever to leave this place behind her. She could mourn Grandfather more easily in a place where his presence wasn't so stifling.

The men returned shortly to take his body away. The burial would take place the next day, allowing time for a grave to be dug. There would be little fanfare, because Julin was the only family he'd had left. Ridel asked if she wanted to come with them, but she declined. She didn't want to be around his body any more than she had to be, not when he was no longer in it.

Instead, Julin decided to take a walk in an attempt to clear her mind. As she made her way closer to the center of town, she heard the familiar crackling of alchemy on a larger scale than she'd ever known. Curiosity piqued, she moved towards the sound, against what would normally have been her better judgment. By the time she reached the scene, the aftermath of the apparent fight was alchemically stitched hills and valleys where roadways and storefronts had been.

"Brother!" She turned at the sound of a boy's voice, but saw only the same armored man who'd been leaving Garfiel's earlier. He was crouched next to a hunched figure, and even from a distance Julin could see the blood. Her instincts kicked in and she ran towards the pair.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly as she fell to her knees next to the injured boy she now recognized as the same one she'd seen with the armored man earlier.

"It's nothing," The golden-haired boy irritably replied with a wave of his only arm. Julin recoiled slightly at the sight of what remained of his auto-mail. Near where his shoulder joined it, a wound had opened leaving a slight puddle of blood next to him.

"You're bleeding pretty badly. I can help," Julin instantly reached for her chalk, but found that she'd forgotten to pocket it that morning in her haste. Instead she tried her best to carve the circle into the dirt below him. "Can you lay down? It works better if the circle is closer to your wound."

"I said I'm fine," The boy insisted, brow creased above golden-brown eyes.

"Brother, you're not!" Julin's hand faltered as she worked on the circle. She paused to look up. She was certain now that the voice had come from the armor. How strange that someone so young, no older than her, wore such a large suit of armor. "Ed, let her help you!" the boy continued.

_Ed_, she mused to herself. The pieces were beginning to fall into place. This must be the friend whose auto-mail Winry had been working on. She could only imagine the look on Winry's face if she saw his auto-mail now.

"So you two are friends of Winry's?" She decided to make small talk as she made the finishing touches to her transmutation circle.

"Yes! You're the girl who was coming into the shop this morning as we left." The armored boy spoke again, recognition coloring his voice. "You know her?" In any other situation and on any other day, Julin would have chuckled at the sound of the boy's voice echoing from such a large suit of armor. She wondered off-handedly how he could move around so easily, but decided to save that question for later.

"I do. I help her out sometimes," Julin offered as a summarized explanation. The circle was finished, so for now she had to focus on healing Ed's shoulder. "Can you lay down?" She asked again. This time he complied wordlessly. She rested her fingertips on the edge of the circle and watched as the wound closed and healed before her eyes. No matter how many times she performed the transmutation, she never ceased to be slightly in awe of her own power.

"Wow," Ed said under his breath. He looked up at Julin with wide eyes, rubbing his shoulder carefully.

"That was amazing!" The boy in the armor spoke again. "I'm sorry." He pulled back suddenly. "I never even asked your name. I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward. Everyone calls us Ed and Al though."

"Julin Wallen," She replied, suddenly feeling shy. "It's nice to meet you both."

"Sorry about brother. He can come across a little rough," Al explained softly behind his hand.

"Hey!" Ed reached to rub the back of his neck. "Sorry. Thanks for closing up that wound. It's nice to meet you too." He added as an afterthought, in a tone that was actually friendly. "Now come on, Al. We need to go find Winry." The pair stood.

"Come with us," Al beckoned to Julin. "The least we can do to thank you is invite you to dinner. I'm sure Winry wouldn't mind you coming, especially if you're already friends."

"Thanks," Julin managed a smile for the first time that day. She followed the odd pair back to Garfiel's, grateful for the distraction. As they walked, she turned to Al, unsure of how to proceed with her question. "Al, I'm sorry if this is too up-front. I mean, I know we've just met, but… What's up with the armor?" The question had been niggling in the back of her mind, and it had to be asked.

If Julin wasn't mistaken, a few beads of sweat had formed on Ed's forehead the moment she'd asked the question. "Oh! Uh, it's part of my training. Yeah, my alchemy training." Al's answer seemed uneasy, but maybe the poor kid was just embarrassed that he had to walk around in a suit of armor all day. Julin couldn't blame him. Still, something about his chi seemed odd. Grandfather had taught her the rudiments of reading chi as part of the basics of alkahestry, and though she was far from an expert she knew enough to recognize that there was something _off _about his.

"I see," She answered slowly, and had to leave it at that, because they'd arrived at Garfiel's.

"We're back!" The brothers called into the shop in unison. The setting sun cast the place in shadows, and upon entering Julin was rather shocked to see a strange boy having tea with Garfiel, and no Winry in sight.

"Hello! We meet again!" The yellow-robed boy raised a hand in greeting, brandishing his tea cup in the brothers' direction. He had a ponytail the color of Julin's own hair and something in the set of his features seemed familiar.

"What's your sorry butt doing here?!" Ed exploded, swinging at the poor boy with his now-detached auto-mail arm. Julin turned a wide-eyed expression in Al's direction, and his only response was a slight shrug that conveyed his thoughts well enough: _That's Ed for you_.

They boy produced a slick apology and went on to introduce his bodyguards as Lan Fan and Fu. Julin was beginning to gather that they had been on the opposing end of the fight. He went on to share that he was from Xing. Ah, that explained why his features looked so familiar. They shared aspects with her own. In fact, the boy went on, he was was a son of the emperor of Xing. That particular piece of information brought on a bout of raucous laughter from the Elrics. Apparently they'd had a run-in with him before and deemed him anything but princely.

Their mirth was abruptly interrupted as Lan Fan's knife lodged into the counter inches from Ed's face. "You will not insult Master Ling." So that was his name. Ling. Julin decided that it suited him.

Despite Lan Fan's glare, Ling brushed off the laughter as if it was no big deal. He then proceeded to launch into an explanation of the hierarchy of Xing. Julin's grandfather had already taught her much about Xing, so she didn't focus too closely on what he was saying until she heard the word "philosopher's stone." Grandfather had recently taught her the horrible truth behind the stones, and she felt a vague repulsion at even the mention of one. Clearly, the Elrics knew something about them that Ling was desperate to find out, but Ed would have none of it.

"The stone isn't some tool for some political gain!" Ed's expression was stony. Julin wondered just how much he did know about the stones.

"Well then I'll just have to stay with you until you tell me!" Ling sure didn't give up easily. He latched onto Ed who started swinging his detached arm again, stopping abruptly at the sound of Winry's voice.

"I'm back! Did you see that? There was some fight on Main Street. So it took a while to…" her voice trailed off as she surveyed the room. Julin wanted nothing more than to fade from sight, inching closer to Al as Winry shrieked, "What happened to your arm?!" She took a few swings of her own with her wrench, scolding furiously as Ed threw his good arm in front of his face in an effort to defend himself. Ling and his body guards slipped out amidst the commotion.

Once Winry cooled down, she noticed Julin, who by this time was practically molded against Al's armored side. "Oh, hi Julin!" Her gaze softened as Julin peeled herself from Al's arm, embarrassed. She hadn't realized how close she'd been inching. "How are you doing?" Winry moved towards her, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

"As well as can be expected, I guess." She noticed the questioning look Ed gave her, and Al had turned to face her as well. "Uh, my grandfather passed away this morning," she explained shakily.

"Oh, Julin, I'm so sorry," Al was the first to speak. "I wish I'd known. You didn't have to-"

"I wanted to help Ed," She said quickly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Ed added, and his golden eyes oozed sympathy. Julin felt her own eyes begin to well up and was grateful when Winry changed the subject.

"Julin, what's this about you helping Ed?"

"Oh, well, I was taking a walk and I heard the fighting, so I went to investigate. When I got there, I found Ed and Al. Ed had quite the gash on his shoulder. So, I healed it."

Al supplemented her halting explanation. "Ling got pretty upset with us when we wouldn't tell him what we knew about the philosopher's stone. His body guards kind of attacked us. Ed didn't start the fight if that counts for anything, Winry."

"Well, it's over now." Winry sighed as she began tinkering with Ed's arm. "So, where are you headed to break your auto-mail this time?" Her tone dripped with sarcasm.

"You just assume I'm going to break it," Ed grumbled, ignoring the question.

"We were going to do more digging in Central," Al answered instead. Winry's face lit up at that, and wheels started turning in Julin's mind as well.

"You're going back to Central? I want to go too! Take me with you!" Winry was beyond eager. Julin wondered if it would be presumptuous if _she _asked to tag along as well. This could be her ticket out of Rush Valley.

"What do you wanna go there for?" It seemed Ed's default setting was "belligerent".

"I'd like to go see the Hughes family again." The name rang a bell. Winry often gushed about them, telling Julin how adorable their little girl Elycia was, how wonderful Mrs. Hughes's cooking was, and how kind Mr. Hughes was. Julin wouldn't mind meeting them for herself.

"But, don't you have a lot of work to do here?" Al asked.

"It's okay if you want to go, Winry." Garfiel assured, "You should take a break every once in a while."

"Oh really?! Thanks so much Mr. Garfiel!" Winry was so excited. Julin didn't even know if she had the guts to intrude on the moment, but she had to try. Her stomach was whirling too intensely for her to ignore this gut feeling.

"Winry? Al? Ed?" Her voice was soft. "Would it be okay if, I mean, if it's no trouble, I'd like to come too." Julin had stumbled over her words, but she'd gotten them out. "I know I barely know you, but I just want to get away. I do have money for the train fare and such. And you all seem really great," She jabbered on, not sure now when she should stop.

"I'd love to have you come, Julin! Ed and Al won't mind I'm sure!" Winry grinned.

Al and Ed shared a look before Ed grinned. "Okay, we'll all go!" He smiled in Julin's direction and it was enough to assure her that she really was welcome.

"Central, here we come!" Al celebrated with a thumbs-up. Julin couldn't believe it. Despite everything that had happened that day, she couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She was actually going to leave Rush Valley, and she'd made some new friends to boot.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Central

**(this takes place between episodes 15 and 16 of FMAB, running a bit into the very beginning of 16 at the end) ****((Also, do you like knowing the episode the story is based around, or doesn't it matter to you?))**

**As always, FMAB storylines and characters are not mine!**

* * *

><p>Julin closed the door of the house with a firm finality. She'd spoken with the landlord that morning and turned over the keys. The last two boxes, these containing Grandfather's books and research notes on alkahestry and alchemy, were waiting by the door for Ed and Al to carry to Garfiel's. He'd been kind enough to let Julin keep Grandfather's things there.<p>

"These are all your grandfather's books?" Ed's question was punctuated by a quiet grunt as he lifted his box and arranged it so it would be more comfortable to carry.

"Yes. His research was very important to him. He continued it almost until – until the end." Julin thought of his gray head hunched over texts and the notebooks covered in his scratchy penmanship and a lump began to form in her throat. She was grateful when Al changed the subject.

"Have you ever been to Central before, Julin?" He carried the heavy box of books as if it were nothing.

"No. Grandfather and I used to live in a small town in the east before we moved here. Those are really the only two places I've been in Amestris. I'm so excited to see more of the country."

"Brother and I have had the opportunity to travel a lot since he became a state alchemist," Al shared. "This country really is an amazing place."

Julin turned to Ed. "You're a state alchemist?"

"Yeah. The Fullmetal Alchemist, they call me." He shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.

"My grandfather was a state alchemist! He retired years before I was even born."

"What was his code name? I've read a lot about the state alchemists." Al seemed genuinely curious.

"You know, I'm not sure he ever told me…" Julin spoke as much to herself as to Al, thinking for the first time how odd it was that he never had, especially considering all the stories he'd told about his time with the military.

"Huh." Al didn't have time to go on, because they'd reached Garfiel's. Julin held the door to the storage room open for Al and Ed to carry in the books. At the last minute, she rifled through the boxes until she'd found the four books on alkahestry that had helped her the most, as well as Grandfather's latest research notes, ones he hadn't yet had time to explain to her. She wanted to take these pieces of him with her. She reorganized the contents of her suitcase to fit them in and leaned hard on the top of it until the latches snapped shut.

"Ready to go?" Winry stood by the door, suitcase in hand, and the Elrics and Julin moved to join her.

"Yep," Ed responded, reaching for Winry's suitcase.

"Let me carry yours," Al offered, holding out a metallic hand.

"Oh, it's fine, really. I can manage." Julin blushed at his kindness.

"Please," he insisted, and the tone of his voice left her no choice but to give in. She relinquished the suitcase and fell in step beside Al, behind Ed and Winry.

As they made their way to the train station, Julin looked around her, taking in the place that had been her home for so long. She was surprised by the number of memories that came to mind as she walked. Glancing at a rooftop, she caught a glimpse of Paninya and lifted her arm in farewell. Her friend waved back wildly. Their goodbye the day before had been tearful on both accounts.

"Are you going to miss Rush Valley?" Al's soft question startled her out of her reverie.

"Oh! I suppose, a bit. But I'm ready to move on with my life. I'm ready to see the world." She fingered the chalk in her pocket thoughtfully. "I'm ready to learn more about alchemy," she added softly.

"But you're amazing!" Al seemed shocked that she had any more to learn. Julin flushed at his praise.

"Hardly!" She quickly replied. "Grandfather refused to teach me anything beyond healing. I eventually gave up asking."

"Brother and I can teach you," Al offered.

"What are we teaching her?" Ed threw over his shoulder.

"Alchemy." Came Al's simple response. Ed's reply was cut off by the hissing of steam as a train pulled into the station. They had arrived. Julin's stomach flip-flopped. For the first time she realized that this was _actually _happening. She swallowed her last-minute regrets as she cast one last look back at Rush Valley. Just one week ago she hadn't had an inkling that she'd stood on the brink of something so monumental. Somehow Julin had the feeling her life would never be the same again.

The group had boarded the train and settled into their seats for the long ride to Central. The bench-like seats weren't exactly the most comfortable, and it was a bit disconcerting that Ling's bodyguards cast a watchful eye on them from the roof of the train. Julin had just made up her mind to try to get some rest when Al spoke up.

"Julin, if you don't mind me asking, what was it that your grandfather was researching?" Al's question came out of nowhere, but it seemed sparked by genuine curiosity. Julin took a few seconds to think. It would be difficult to explain her grandfather's life work in a few words.

"He was researching the use of alkahestry and its applications to alchemy to develop an alchemic version of the alkahestric healing process." They were his words, large and unwieldy, and they sounded unnatural coming from her mouth. She blushed at the way Ed's jaw slacked slightly in awe. "At least, that's how he would describe it. Basically, he used alkahestric techniques to develop a method of healing using alchemy. It's what I used to heal your shoulder the other day, Ed." It was what Grandfather had schooled her in for all the years she'd lived with him.

"Wow." It seemed to be all Ed or Al could say at the moment. They sat in silence for a few moments. "So…" Ed's brow scrunched and he paused for a few seconds. "Do you… know a lot about alkahestry?"

Julin felt herself blush more deeply. She didn't like being on the spot like this, and she didn't like people viewing her as a freak because of everything she knew. This wouldn't be the first time. "I don't know if I'd consider it _a lot_. I mean, I can only perform very limited alkahestry. I don't even know everything that's in Grandfather's books," She shrugged, thinking of the boxes she'd left behind. "Grandfather did teach me pretty much theory, though." She acknowledged.

"That's amazing." Ed and Al didn't seem to consider her a freak. They actually seemed to _admire _her knowledge. "I've researched alchemy pretty extensively, but there isn't much out there on alkahestry that isn't in Xingese." Apparently Ed was pretty knowledgeable himself.

"You're interested in it?" Julin couldn't help but think that this would be the perfect example of Grandfather's precious equivalent exchange. Ed and Al were getting her out of Rush Valley and had offered to train her in alchemy, and in return she could teach them what she knew of alkahestry and share Grandfather's research.

"We are, actually." Ed looked almost eager.

"I could teach you," Julin offered softly. "Grandfather translated quite a few Xingese texts."

"That would be great!" Ed almost whooped. "That is, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Julin firmly replied. "It's the least I can do."

"Where did your grandfather learn Xingese?" Julin sat up straighter, letting her plans of resting fly out the window. She didn't mind talking about Grandfather anyway. It made her feel as though he wasn't actually gone.

"His mother was from Xing. She was a skilled alkahestrist and taught him a good amount of Xingese as well. Unfortunately it was rather difficult for me to get a handle on. I never did learn much."

"It's certainly easy to tell that there's Xingese blood in you," Al acknowledged. "You could be Ling's sister," He joked with an echoing laugh (most likely due to the armor) that was surprisingly infectious.

Ed made a face at that, but refrained from saying anything about Ling when Lan Fan caught his eye and shot him a well-aimed glare. Julin couldn't help the giggle that slipped out. For a reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, she felt connected with these people somehow, like she was perfectly at home in a way she'd never felt before.

She spent the rest of the train ride watching the countryside whiz by, green fields and herds of cows and small villages that were gone before she could take full notice of them. Approaching Central, the change was gradual but noticeable. Small villages and farms gave way to suburban communities.

When the train finally pulled into the station with a chugging hiss, Julin could hardly tear her eyes from the bustle to stand and follow Winry and the Elrics off the train. As she stepped off, she was surprised to feel a strange tingling at the back of her neck. Something felt off, but then again she had never been in a city this large before. She wrote it off as the chis of all the people brushing past. There was too much to take in to focus on that feeling for too long anyway. She glanced around her, unable to keep the wide-eyed expression of wonder from her face. Winry grinned at the look on her face.

"Welcome to Central, Julin!" Al spread his arms wide as if showcasing the city. Julin smiled at him. She was so excited to be here.

"Where is the Young Lord?" Fu's frantic question startled Julin. She turned to find him perched atop the train car next to them. She twisted her neck to look around, gazing between people to try to catch a glimpse of the pony-tailed prince.

"He's not here," Al responded with a shrug. As the tallest, if _he _couldn't see Ling there was a pretty good chance no one else would be able to either.

"I don't know. Maybe he ran off again," Winry suggested. That idea didn't sit too well with his bodyguards. From the looks of things, they sure had their hands full with Ling. Fu darted back and forth across the train cars calling for him as Lan Fan wrung her hands nervously. She seemed genuinely concerned that Ling had collapsed on the side of the road as he had been when the Elrics found him in Rush Valley.

Ed didn't seem trifled by the matter. "I'd say it's a relief. Let's go." His tone said that he wouldn't be argued with.

"Coming!" Al, Winry, and Julin chorused, half-jogging to catch up to Ed's quick gait. Julin couldn't help the excitement that bubbled in her stomach. Here she was, in Central at last.

* * *

><p><strong>A note about updating: For now I'll probably be updating pretty consistently every few days because whenever I start a story (as I'm sure is true for a lot of you) I write non-stop. And I'm awfully impatient. As time goes on, updating will probably slow down to every 5 days or so, or perhaps weekly.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**This chapter covers the majority of episode 16 of FMAB (besides the very beginning which was the last chapter) **

**As always, the characters and storylines of FMAB are not mine!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Winry accepted the basket of apples from the shop-keeper with a grin and turned to Julin. "Miss Gracia makes the best apple pies!" She said in way of explanation. "I decided that I'd learn to make it just like she does. I've been practicing. I'm sure Garfiel has offered you a piece before."<p>

"I think so," Julin nodded. "If I remember correctly, it was delicious! Grandfather wasn't much of one for baking and with no one to teach me I never really had a knack for it either. Maybe you could teach me sometime," She suggested shyly.

"I'd love to, Julin!" Winry slid her arm through Julin's in a gesture that made Julin smile. "Maybe Gracia can even teach both of us. Oh, here we are!" The pair stood outside of a towering brick apartment building with wide glass doors. Julin looked around in awe. She'd never been inside a building that was more than two stories tall.

Winry gushed about the Hugheses as the two climbed the flights of stairs. "Oh, Julin, I know you'll love them. Gracia is so sweet and one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. And Elycia is the most adorable little girl! She has the biggest brown eyes. And Mr. Hughes," Winry paused to laugh, "He goes on and on about them like a proud mother duck. Colonel Mustang and Ed get a little fed up with it, but I think it's sweet. I hope the man I marry cares about me and our children even half as much as Mr. Hughes cares about his wife and Elycia." She finally paused in front of a brown doorway. "Here's their apartment!" she rapped on the door and within seconds it flew open revealing a darling little girl.

"Daddy?" The hope and joy in her eyes melted Julin's heart. Elycia's face fell when she saw Winry and Julin standing there instead of her father. She threw herself at Winry's legs and tears began to stream down her chubby cheeks. Winry's mouth formed a perfect O as she stood, paralyzed, uncertain what to do.

A woman appeared at the door, every bit as beautiful as Winry had described, and a soft smile spread across her cheeks but didn't quite reach her eyes. "Hello, Winry. And…"

"This is Julin," Winry's voice came out strained and shaking. "Miss Gracia, I-"

"Please come in." The woman's voice was quiet but strong. Julin didn't know what to think, but she knew that somehow, something had gone terribly wrong. And here she was in the middle of it. "Sit down," Mrs. Hughes directed the girls to seats on the couch across from her. Elycia crawled into Winry's lap and buried her face in Winry's stomach, the occasional hiccup all that remained of her tears.

"Winry," The woman began, "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way. Mr. Hughes was killed soon after you left Central."

Winry's face contorted. "What?" The word was barely audible. Julin felt her stomach drop. She wished there was a way for her to fade out of the scene, because she didn't belong here. She hadn't known the man, though after hearing Winry's stories she desperately wished she had. To think that just a few minutes earlier all of them had been so _happy_.

"They still haven't found the murderer," Mrs. Hughes continued, eyes filling with tears. "I wish there had been some way to let you know," She choked out.

"Oh, Miss Gracia, I'm so sorry." A tear slid down Winry's cheek and Julin felt her own eyes fill with tears as well, both for the man she'd never known and for the loss she herself had felt so deeply. A knock on the door startled them all, and Mrs. Hughes answered it to find Ed and Al standing there, Ed with a heartbroken look on his face. So they'd found out as well.

"Miss Gracia? I'm sorry, but there's something that I'd like to talk to you about. If I may." Julin felt terribly out of place as Ed began speaking. Almost before she could stop herself, she leapt to her feet.

"Can I use the bathroom?" She felt bad for interrupting Ed, but this wasn't something she was meant to be a part of. Mrs. Hughes pointed her in the right direction and Julin closed the door behind herself, leaning against it with a sigh. All she could hear through it were muffled voices, and despite her curiosity she was confident she'd made the right decision in leaving them to their conversation.

Julin fought back tears as she took a seat on the still-closed toilet. It seemed everything was rushing over her at once: The strange feeling prickled the back of her neck, the death of an innocent man lay heavily on her heart, and she missed Grandfather with a hot intensity. She had no choice but to let herself go and clenched a hand over her mouth so those sitting in the living room wouldn't hear her sobs.

After Julin had calmed down, she looked bleary-eyed into the mirror and splashed cold water onto her face in an attempt to clear up her red, swollen eyelids.

She quietly slipped back into the living room as she heard Miss Gracia admonish, "You boys have to keep moving forward, any way you can." Winry's red-rimmed eyes met Julin's.

"I think we're ready to go," Winry said quietly as she and the Elrics stood. Julin nodded and followed them out. As Ed eased the door shut, Mrs. Hughes's quiet sobbing met Julin's ears.

"Mommy, please don't cry." Elycia's words coupled with the broken yet determined look on Ed's face broke Julin's heart all over again, and she had to clench her fists driving her fingernails into her palm to keep the tears from flowing again.

"Ed, we need to tell her." Al's voice was muffled through the door that connected the rooms, but Julin could still make out what he was saying. It's not that she was trying to eavesdrop, but the mention of her name earlier in the conversation had caught her attention. Ed's murmured response was softer, so she didn't catch what he said.

She sat cross-legged on the large chair near Winry's bed. Her friend's blond hair was splayed on the pillow and her face was buried in it. Hiccupping sobs occasionally sounded from the pillow. Julin wished desperately that there was something she could do to ease her pain, but there were some things even alchemy couldn't mend.

Julin straightened with a start when the door of their room creaked open a few inches. "Winry?" Ed's whisper drew Winry's head up from the pillow. With one quick swipe beneath her eyes, she went to meet him at the door. After a short whispered conversation the two stepped out.

"I'll be back, Julin," Winry promised hoarsely. Julin hoped Ed could do something to comfort Winry that she couldn't.

"Julin?" This time it was Al's head that poked through the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, of course not." Julin readjusted to a more comfortable position on the chair as Al took a seat on the bed nearest her.

"You must be so confused." Al's voice was quiet. "I know I would be. I feel we owe you more of an explanation. There's a lot you don't know." He heaved a heavy sigh. "Wow, I don't even know where to start."

Julin's stomach started to crawl, but she gave him a look that encouraged him to continue.

"I guess I should start with when Ed and I were younger. When I was 6 and he was 7, our mother died. Our father had left us even before that. The only people we had left in the world were Winry and her grandmother Pinako. They took care of us, and we truly appreciated that they were there for us, but it's not the same as having a mother." A snatch of memory came to Julin then: her dark-haired, dark-eyed mother leaning over her bed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead and saying goodnight. Telling Julin that she loved her so much. Julin understood too well where he was coming from.

"I'm sorry, Al." She couldn't think of anything more to say.

"We missed her. So much that we were willing to commit a taboo." His voice shook slightly and Julin felt her breath catch in her throat. She had a sinking feeling she knew exactly which taboo he spoke of. "We tried to transmute our mother, to bring her back to us. Needless to say it didn't work. That – _thing_ – That wasn't our mother. Ed and I were pulled into the truth portal where Ed lost his leg. And I-" There was a hitch in Al's voice and he paused for a few moments before continuing.

"I lost my entire body." Julin couldn't help the quiet gasp that escaped her throat. Suddenly everything made perfect sense.

"Ed bonded my soul to this suit of armor. In fact, he traded his arm for it. It's the only way I'm here now. And ever since we've been searching for a way to get our bodies back. It's why Ed decided to accept their offer of being a state alchemist. It's why we have been researching the philosopher's stone. And ultimately, it's why Maes Hughes was killed. Because he was trying to help us and learned something he should never have known."

Julin's voice was soft. "Wow." She didn't even really know what to say. "Thank you, Al. For telling me. I'm sure it wasn't easy. Are you getting close? To getting your bodies back, I mean."

"It's hard to say I guess," Al shrugged with a clank of armor. "We definitely know more than we did three years ago, that's for sure. We're hoping to find something soon. That's why Ed was so excited to learn that you knew about alkahestry. He thinks it might help us."

"Well, I'm glad to be able to help you. It's the least I can do." Julin paused, but knew what she had to do. "Al, there's something I need to tell you, too. All of you. It's only right." She tried to steady her shaking voice. "When Ed and Winry get back," she promised. Al nodded. Julin wished he had a face whose expression she could read. She went to her suitcase to retrieve the one thing that she knew would give her the strength to say what needed to be said. She carefully laid it facedown beside her. Al had watched her curiously, but didn't speak a word. When Ed and Winry returned, they looked surprised to see Al and Julin sitting together.

"Hey," Ed greeted quietly.

"Can you guys sit down?" Julin clenched her fingers together to keep them from shaking too much. Ed and Winry complied, both with slightly confused looks on their faces.

"Ed, Al told me everything," Julin began. She saw the quick glance that passed between the brothers. She felt fleeting relief that Ed didn't appear too mad. "And now that I know your story, I think it's time you knew mine. I guess the best place to start is the beginning. It may not be what you expect." She paused and drew a shaking breath. She was about to share what Grandfather had made her swear she wouldn't tell another human being. She'd been fully prepared to keep that promise, but she'd never expected to meet people like them. She braced herself for her friends' responses to what she was about to say.

"I'm half Ishvalan."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, this chapter is jam-packed. How did you like that ending? ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Stories

"I'm half Ishvalan." The statement was met at first with wide-eyed silence from Julin's friends. Winry's fingers flew to her lips.

"Y-you are?" Ed's voice came out weakly. "How-" he stopped. "I mean you don't-"

"I don't look like it," Julin acknowledged. "Grandfather always said that was a blessing. I look exactly like my mother did." She let her bangs fall over her face and paused to gather her thoughts once more. Their reactions hadn't been quite as bad as she'd feared. Their eyes encouraged her to continue.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." Julin took a shaky breath. "Grandfather moved to Ishval with Grandmother and my mother in 1882. He was still a state alchemist at the time, and he was working on his research there. He hoped learning about Ishvalan alchemy would help enhance his research on healing and alkahestry. My mother was five years old when they moved, and an only child. She grew up and went to school in Ishval, and considered it her true home. She married an Ishvalan man, my father.

"My grandparents moved back to Amestris right around the time I was born. Grandfather could feel the growing tension in the country. My parents refused to leave their home, though. When I was two, the war started. My father was killed two years later, when I was four. I barely even remember him," Julin had to pause as she choked back a sob. This was the first time she'd talked about this with anyone. Even Grandfather had avoided the subject.

Winry moved next to her. "Oh, Julin, I'm so sorry," She put an arm around Julin's shaking shoulders. Even Al reached out an armored glove to rest it gently on her arm. The tears flowed harder at their tenderness. She soon pulled herself together enough to continue, swiping a clenched fist across her cheeks.

"Anyway, after that, my mother sent me to live with my grandparents. She still refused to leave. Grandfather had taught her alkahestry and she was helping people. She didn't want to abandon them. So, she sent me to Amestris alone. About a year later, she was killed, too." Julin's voice was barely above a whisper.

"All I have left of my parents is this picture," She reached for the small frame she'd set facedown beside her on the bed, turning it up to show the familiar, smiling faces. Her mother stood, dark eyes sparkling, smiling bigger than life at the camera. Her father, tan skinned and silver-haired with deep, kind red eyes, had his arm around her mother. And there in her mother's arms, reaching towards the camera-man and giggling, was a two year old Julin, She'd never shown this photograph to anyone before.

Al's helmet was pressed against Ed and Winry's blonde heads as her friends took in the photo. "Your family is beautiful," Winry offered with a small smile. She wasn't just saying it to be kind, either. Julin could tell.

"They look so happy." Ed mused with a sad bitterness. It probably had something to do with the father who'd left him. Julin smiled softly at the photo for a few moments before continuing.

"When I was six, my grandmother died. Her health had been deteriorating, and my mother's death was the last straw I guess. That's when Grandfather and I moved to Rush Valley. After that, all we had was each other." Julin lifted her tear-streaked face to look her friends in the eye. She'd known they wouldn't judge her for who she was, and she was grateful. After all, they'd each had their own share of loss and made their own poor choices.

"I don't know if you guys know how much I appreciate you," Julin spoke softly with a hitch in her voice. She recalled how, just a few days earlier, the three of them had come with her to Grandfather's burial, along with Paninya. Winry had pulled her into her arms and let her cry her heart out. Ed and Al had been so kind though they'd only just met her, letting her grieve and bypassing the pity she'd felt from so many others. She'd been at a loss for words, and still was.

"We'll always be here for you," Al promised. "The three of us have always been like a family. It's small and far from perfect but we'd be happy for you to be a part of it."

Julin looked from Al to Ed and Winry and the soft smiles on their faces warmed her inside. "Everybody needs a family," Ed added. The four sat in silence for a few moments, letting everything sink in.

Winry stifled a yawn. "I don't mean to cut this short, but it's been quite the day." Her eyes were still red-rimmed, and Ed had dark circles under his. Julin knew she probably looked worse than the rest of them. "I think it's time for us all to go to bed."

"You're right," Ed agreed, standing with Al. "We'll see you tomorrow." The brothers left for their own room and Julin and Winry moved to put on their pajamas. Julin carefully nestled the framed photograph back into her suitcase with her clothes. Once they had both crawled into their beds, Winry spoke.

"I'm glad you shared that with us, Julin. I'm sure it was hard."

"It was," Julin admitted, "but it felt so good to tell someone. I hope – I hope you don't mind sharing Ed and Al." Julin hoped Winry didn't feel she was intruding on their friendship.

"Of course not," Winry's soft, firm reply came. "You belong with us. And besides, I've never really had a girlfriend before." Julin smiled at that.

"Neither've I. Goodnight, Winry."

"Goodnight." Julin pulled the covers to her chin and lay staring into the darkness. There sure was a lot to think about.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the four sat in the Elric's hotel room. Ed lay staring out the window, and his friends had enough sense not to bother him. Julin sat mindlessly doodling sections of transmutation circles on the hotel's stationary.<p>

"Why don't we clean up your armor a little bit, Al?" Julin knew that Winry's suggestion grew as much from needing something mindless to do as from the state of Al's armor.

"Sure," Al agreed as Winry went off in search of some rags. When she returned, Julin set the pen and paper aside.

"Let me help, Winry," She offered. She needed something to do, and she was also curious as to exactly how Al's armor worked. She grabbed the rag Winry held out to her and dipped it in the tin of metal cleaner. "Where should I start?"

"Just pick a spot," Winry shrugged, rubbing at a dingy stain on Al's back.

"I know there's a spot on my right shoulder somewhere…" Al paused, turning his head trying to see it. Julin soon located the scratch and set to work. To her surprise, Al reached up and removed his helmet to shine it, revealing his hollow body. She stopped her work for a few moments, peering inside.

"That's a blood seal!" She recognized the array on the inside of his back.

"Yeah, that's what's bonding my soul to this armor," Al explained.

"I see," Julin said softly, reaching in and almost touching it before she stopped herself. She certainly didn't want to smudge it. "I'm sorry," She felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"It's okay," Al was quick to reassure her. "I guess you've never seen anything like this before."

"No," Julin went back to working on the scratch on his shoulder. "So, can you feel this? When we're cleaning your armor?"

"No. I can't feel anything. I don't eat or sleep either." Julin hadn't thought of that before.

"Oh my, I – I guess not. It must get lonely at night," She said softly. Al shrugged his shoulders with a clank.

"Sometimes," He admitted. "I get a lot of reading done. I've learned a lot about the state alchemists in the Ishvalan war…" His voice trailed off when he realized what he'd been saying.

"It's fine." Julin didn't want them to feel like they had to tread lightly when it came to her. "Anyway if you want more reading material, I brought some books on alkahestry that Grandfather translated. You can borrow them if you'd like."

"Really?!" If Al had eyes they would have lit up. "I'd love to. Thanks, Julin." Julin was glad to do whatever she could to repay them.

She and Winry continued cleaning in silence for a few moments before Winry spoke up. "When you look close, you're all scratched up, aren't you?" Her voice was soft and almost sad. "You're having a rough time of it, huh?" Julin paused and looked more closely at the armor, surprised to find that Winry was right. He was practically covered in small, almost invisible scratches. The armor was thinning in spots. Julin found herself hoping he found a way to get his real body back soon. Al only let out a soft, half-hearted laugh in response.

"So," Winry turned to Ed, "what have you got planned now?" at first Ed didn't respond. "Well, Ed?" she prompted.

Ed opened and closed his auto-mail hand slowly, watching it carefully. "What _are_ we gonna do?" His response was almost too soft to hear. It was the most uncertain Julin had ever heard him. "What do you think?" He finally turned to meet Winry's gaze, and she snapped her head around with a start. "What's with the face?" Ed looked suddenly cynical.

"I'm just surprised," Winry faltered, "You've never asked for my advice before."

Ed's only response to that was a soft "Oh."

"I'm scared, y'know?" She went on, resting a gentle hand against Al's back. "You and Al have been off somewhere fighting and picking up information. Information that could get you killed like Mr. Hughes! Whenver I think about that – it terrifies me. I mean, you could die, and I'd still be here. And you'd just suddenly not be there anymore. Like my Mom and Dad." Winry had told Julin the story about her parents, and it broke her heart. The story reminded Julin a lot of her own parents, so determined to help others that they left their own safety at risk, and paid the price.

"It's almost more than I can handle, thinking about that," Winry's voice was almost breaking. Julin knew too well how she was feeling. Once you lose someone, you start to fear that everyone else you care about will disappear too, one by one. And for Julin, that was what had actually happened. The realization that it could happen again, to this family she'd just found, made her stomach flip-flop in fear.

"Honestly, sometimes I wish you would just give this whole thing up. I do want you to get your bodies back, but I also want you to stay alive and safe. It's just – I don't know." Julin found herself silently agreeing with Winry. She didn't want to lose anyone else she cared about. It hurt too much.

"Sorry. I'm not sure what I think you should do. I really don't know." For a few moments, Winry just looked at Ed with the saddest expression.

The moment was interrupted when Al commented, "You're sure being nice, Winry." Julin could hear the laughter in his voice. Winry immediately grew indignant.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I'm always nice!"

"Hey! Stop it!" Al wailed as she reached for her wrench. Julin was beginning to realize that Winry had a very peculiar way of showing her affection for people she cared about. At least their bickering brought a small smile to Ed's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and favorited so far! It makes my day!<strong>

**A note on updating: As I mentioned before, updating will be slowing down a bit to every 5-7 days, and hopefully no more than that! But sometimes life happens.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lessons

**A/N: I did skip over some bits to move the story along a little, under the assumption that you're reading this because you've already seen FMAB. Anyway, hopefully it's not confusing at all and hopefully it doesn't seem to be dragging!**

* * *

><p>"Who was that guy anyway, Al?" Julin couldn't help but ask. She'd just witnessed Ed being dragged away by perhaps the largest man she'd ever seen. The golden curl on his forehead would have made her choke with laughter if she hadn't been so shocked – and if he hadn't been so foreboding.<p>

"That's Major Armstrong. Up to this point, he's been nothing but kind to Ed and me. That just makes it all the more strange…" The major had said he needed to take Ed back to Resembool, and even Al wasn't allowed to accompany him. The whole situation was odd.

"I'm Ed's mechanic," Winry muttered to herself, not paying much attention to Al and Julin's conversation. "I don't know why he has to go back to Granny when I'm right here. And besides, as far as I know, Ed's auto-mail is fine!"

The three stood in puzzled silence in the hallway for a few more minutes before wordlessly making their way back into the Elric's hotel room. Winry reached for her tool bag, pulling out the auto-mail foot she'd been tinkering with in her free time ever since they'd arrived in Central. She hadn't wanted to leave this project unfinished, so she'd promised to work on it when she could and mail it back to Garfiel when it was finished. Right now, Julin knew she was working on it solely to occupy her hands so her mind wouldn't wander. Julin wished she had something to occupy herself with as well. That's when an idea struck her.

"Why don't I go get those alkahestry books, Al?" She turned to face him. "I can start teaching you some of the basics. If you want, that is."

"Sure!" his voice seemed to brighten. "Of course, Brother should hear this too…" He faltered.

"Oh, I'll teach him too, don't worry. We just need something to do for the moment." She stood, pausing with her hand on the knob. "Should I get them?"

"Yeah, go ahead. You can start me off, and then tonight I'll start reading so I have information to share with Ed when he gets back." Al seemed satisfied with that plan. Julin ran across the hall, reaching for two of the books in her suitcase. Her hand brushed the photo of her parents and she paused, pulling it out for a few moments. She touched the glass above her parents' smiling faces before carefully burying the frame back in her suitcase. Al was waiting.

"Okay, here we are," Julin returned to find Al waiting on the couch expectantly. She took a seat beside him with the books and the pad of hotel stationary she'd been doodling on the other day. She tried to remember back to her very first lessons in alkahestry. She was sure Grandfather had been a much better teacher than she'd ever be, and he was certainly more knowledgeable on the subject, but she had to try.

"You already know alchemy, so this shouldn't be too tricky to learn," Julin began, unsure if that was really the case but deciding to go with it anyway. "In alchemy, your energy comes from the earth's crust, right?" Al nodded in confirmation. "Well, it's a little different in alkahestry. The energy used in alkahestry is kind of flowing all around us. It's called the Dragon's Pulse. I guess the best word to describe it is chi. I can feel the chi around me like you can feel the energy from the shifting of the earth. It flows through people and from people. When I met you, I could tell your chi was a little off. It makes sense now."

"I see," Al said slowly. "So, you heal people by connecting with the chi inside them?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. There's more to it, but I guess we'll get into that later. Another thing the Dragon's Pulse allows for is long range transmutation, projecting it at a distance."

"Wow! Really? That could be useful!"

"Probably, but I'm not so good at it. I only practiced it a handful of times. Grandfather never wanted to teach me much beyond healing." She paused, stopping that train of thought before it got too far off track. "And anyway, it's not really something I can demonstrate indoors. I'm not really sure where to go from here. Maybe I'll just show you some arrays. That's something alkahestry and alchemy have in common." She grabbed a pen and began doodling the circle she'd used to heal Ed, describing as she went. She found it easier with a visual.

"That's so neat!" Al watched as she put the finishing touches on the circle. "I'm starting to see the connections. I could show you an alchemic transmutation circle, if you want. You did say you wanted to learn more about alchemy, right?"

"Yes!" Julin stopped, not wanting to sound over eager. "I mean, I do know a bit. I can transmute small things, but nothing like you and Ed. It's a different feel than alkahestry. Sometimes I have trouble separating the earth's energy from the Dragon's Pulse. I guess that's the problem with learning both."

"You'll get it," Al encouraged. "Especially with Ed's help. He's the one who taught me everything I know. And he basically taught himself! I'm sure with his help you'll pick it up in no time." Julin couldn't help but grin. She wondered if Ed knew just how much Al admired him.

"Can you show me something you can do?" Al requested.

"Uh, okay." Julin glanced around for something to transmute. They certainly didn't want to ruin anything in the hotel room. Finally she settled on a second sheet of the paper they'd been doodling on, drawing her careful circle before resting the paper on top of it and pressing her fingertips to the edges. Alchemy definitely took more concentration on her part. Finally, the crackling blue engulfed the paper, revealing a folded swan when it faded.

"Hey, that's pretty good!" Al complimented, picking up the bird to examine closer.

"Sorry to interrupt you alchemy freaks," Winry said with a teasing grin, "But I'm tired. I think I'll be heading off to bed." Julin glanced at the clock hanging above the door, surprised to find that it was already nearing 11:30. "Are you coming, Julin?"

"Not yet. I'll be along soon." She was too excited at the prospect of learning more alchemy to possibly be tired. As soon as Winry returned to their room, Al turned closer to Julin, lowering his voice. Apparently alchemy wasn't what was on his mind.

"Listen, Ed probably wouldn't like me talking about this with you, but I know we can trust you. And besides, you're smart. Maybe you can help us." Julin was caught off guard by his sudden change of tone.

"What is it?" She followed his cue and whispered back.

"Well, it's about the philosopher's stone. For the longest time, we thought that was the answer. The key to getting our bodies back. But then we started to research it further. We met Doctor Marcoh and he gave us some, er, clues, to help us with our research." Marcoh… Julin recognized the name. He'd been an old friend of her grandfather's. They'd even worked together for a time in Ishval. Al rested his gauntlet gloves on his knees, leaning in closer. "We discovered the truth behind the stones. It's why Mr. Hughes was killed. Someone really didn't like that we've found out."

"Al, I kind of, well, already know about the philosopher's stones." Julin faltered. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. "Grandfather spent some time working with Doctor Marcoh. He told me the truth. About how they're made. He didn't want to, but I kind of dragged it out of him," Julin hung her head before continuing. "It's awful." She concluded softly.

"It is," Al agreed. "You already know, then."

"I do. And Winry…?"

"She knows, to some extent anyway. She's just not an alchemy person." Al shrugged. "But, Julin, that's not exactly everything. Maybe I shouldn't be saying so much but I just – I feel like you should know. Right before we came to Rush Valley, Ed and I were visiting our old teacher in Dublith. While we were there, we kind of had a run-in with – with a homunculus."

"A what?" Julin squawked, forgetting about keeping her voice down. She knew she'd read that word before. It was all hypothetical – or so she'd thought. A humanoid being that was decidedly not human. And they were _real_.

"Homunculus." Al repeated. "I know." He went on to tell the whole story of how he'd been kidnapped by the strange man with an ouraboros tattoo on his hand and learned who he really was. "I still wonder every once in a while if I only dreamed it, but I'm sure I didn't. They're attached to the philosopher's stones somehow, and I have a feeling that there's even more to it than that. Fuhrer Bradley even has a part in it."

"Wow," Julin breathed softly. "That's – wow."

"Yeah," Al agreed solemnly. "A lot to take in."

The two sat in silence for a few moments, transmutation circles forgotten.

"I hope brother is okay," Al broke the silence.

"I'm sure he is!" Julin was quick to assure with a hand on his arm. The metal was cool beneath her fingertips. "He'll probably call tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, you're right. The Major wouldn't let anything happen to him." Al was reassured.

"Al," Julin changed the subject once more with a surge of bravery. "What's it like?"

"This armor?" He knew what she meant right away. "It was hard at first," he admitted. "I mean, not being able to touch things, to feel warmth, to eat and sleep… it takes getting used to. But I know, someday, Brother and I are going to get our bodies back." His confidence impressed itself on Julin. "And for now, it's not so bad. I can still see and hear. I'm still me, and I think that's what matters the most. Plus, I've got a whole list of food to try when I get my body back." He pulled a small leather-bound notebook from somewhere in his armor, flipping through the pages. He pointed out a few in particular: Winry's apple pie. Mrs. Hughes's quiche. Winry's grandmother Pinako's beef stew.

"With all this stuff with the philosopher's stone – are you making any progress?" Julin couldn't help but ask, even though she worried she was overstepping her bounds.

Al sighed. "I guess so. Ed and I have been doing a lot of research. Who knows, maybe the Dragon's Pulse will even be helpful somehow. Alkahestry could be the key!" his tone was hopeful.

"You're so… _optimistic_. I really admire that, Al." Something about the lateness of the hour had made her feel more brash than usual. She hoped she wouldn't regret being so brazen when she woke the next morning. She often had a tendency to regret the things she said.

"I believe in Ed," was his simple reply, accompanied by a clanking shrug. He didn't seem to mind her boldness. "You know," he continued, "It's kinda nice to talk to someone about all this. Someone that isn't brother."

"Well, I'm always here," Julin offered, surprising herself. She glanced at the clock hoping Al wouldn't see the slight blush coloring her cheeks, and was surprised to find that it was already after midnight. "But, I suppose right now I really should be getting to bed. Here, you can read these," She reminded, pushing the books in his direction.

"Thanks, Julin. For the books, and for listening. Good night."

"Good night, Al." She opened the door to the adjoining room she shared with Winry as quietly as possible. Even after she'd crawled into bed she couldn't sleep, and lay staring into the darkness instead, wondering what it was like to spend every night awake and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the support so far! I have big plans for the next chapter so stay tuned! It'll probably be up Wednesday of next week. Or earlier if I am too impatient :3 <strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Homunculus

**This is a long 'un (about twice the size of my usual chapters oops), but totally my favorite to write so far! This is where the action starts! **

* * *

><p>Ed still hadn't called, and Al was getting more and more panicky. Julin wished she could tell Al not to worry, that Ed was just fine, but especially given the situation, she wasn't so sure herself.<p>

"Good thing I can explain it all." Three heads snapped in Ling's direction in unison.

"When'd you get here?" Winry asked weakly. Julin was certain he hadn't been there just a moment ago, but now a breeze from the open window caressed her face and a cool, calm, and collected Ling Yao sat cross-legged on the bed.

"And how did you get in?" Al yelped, leaning accusatorily in Ling's direction.

"And what are you _doing_ here?" Julin couldn't help but add to the barrage of questions.

"Oh, I came in through the window. And I'm here to tell you that Ed is just fine." Despite the fact that their hotel room had just been broken into, the three released a sigh of relief. He did sound sincere enough.

Ling launched into a story almost too far-fetched to be true. At first, Julin was asking herself why they should believe his tale, but eventually she decided that even he couldn't make up something like this. Lieutenant Ross wasn't dead after all. Apparently her faked death had been a part of an even bigger scheme set in motion by the same Colonel Mustang Ed and Al had believed killed Lieutenant Ross. And Ed? The Colonel had simply wanted him out of the way.

"So," Ling concluded, "I was promised that you'd tell me your secret in exchange for those bits of information, Alphonse."

"I just don't see how I've got anything to do with it!" Al evaded the request.

"Well, here's some added incentive. This piece of info was supposed to be confidential. Barry told me the Colonel's got a plan to smoke out some military guys he's been after. The ones from the fifth something-or-other."

"The fifth laboratory." Al spoke softly, straightening slightly beside Julin. She glanced up with a start. His tone reflected determination – and fear. What had happened there?

"Al?" Winry had noticed the tone as well.

"I've got to find him." Al stood quickly, the fear gone, leaving only determination. "He could lead us straight to the person who killed Lieutenant Hughes." He turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Julin didn't like where this was headed. Neither did Ling.

"Hey! Not so fast!" Ling gasped and reached towards Al. "Tell me your secret first!"

"I'll tell you when I get back, okay?" Al turned again to leave. Before she could stop herself, Julin's hand rested on his arm.

"Wait. Let me come with you." She didn't know why, but she couldn't explain the urge she felt to accompany him. "Maybe I can help." Even she didn't know how, but she'd say whatever it took to convince him. He shouldn't have to go alone.

"Julin, I don't know if that's a good idea. What if something happens? You can't defend yourself." That comment stung, but it was true. Grandfather would have said the same thing, and if it had been Grandfather talking to her now, she would have hung her head and agreed with him. Al wasn't Grandfather though.

"Please. I just – I need to do this. I came to Central with you to do more with my life. I want to help," She repeated. Something in her tone must have struck a chord with him, because he relented.

"Well, I'll do my best to protect you. And hopefully it won't come to that. I suppose you can come, if Winry doesn't mind waiting here alone." They both turned to Winry, expectant.

"Julin, if you're sure-"

"I am." Julin firmly replied before Winry could even finish her sentence. "Winry, my whole life I had to be content with learning to heal, and cooking, and being reprimanded because I wasn't enough like my mother. I appreciate everything Grandfather taught me, but there's so much more than that! I need to experience it."

Winry's gaze softened. "Go on, then. I'll be here waiting for you both," She promised as Julin fell in step behind Al, stomach a whirl of excitement and apprehension. This feeling was what she'd come to Central chasing. She raised her arm in farewell to Winry before leaving the room, half jogging to keep up with Al's long gait.

As they left the hotel, Julin turned to Al. "And who are we looking for, exactly?"

"The Colonel. He's onto something, and I'd like to know what." He turned his head as a faint explosion sounded in the distance. "This way," he turned in that direction, motioning for Julin to follow. A thrill went down her spine. This was the beginning of the adventure she'd longed for her whole life.

She had to run to keep up with Al who snaked through the alleyways crisscrossing Central. Finally an army jeep came into view just as a face-masked man dressed all in black moved to get into it.

"Are you trying to go after Mr. Hughes's murderer?" Al spoke to him and to the dark haired man in a deep blue military coat who sat in the driver's seat. Julin bent over, hands on her knees, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"You in?" the dark haired man turned, craning his neck to eye them up. This must be Colonel Mustang, judging by the three gold stars embellished on the shoulders of his coat.

"Yeah," Al's helmet nodded.

"And who's the girl?" The Colonel's dark eyes looked Julin up and down. She promptly straightened under his searching gaze. She couldn't begin to imagine what he was thinking.

"This is Julin. She's coming too. And Julin, this is Colonel Mustang," Al added, motioning towards him.

"It's, uh, it's nice to meet you, sir," Julin faltered. She wasn't sure exactly how to address someone ranked so high in the military.

"I don't think-" he was just about to refuse to let her come. Julin's stomach dropped, but before he could finish his sentence, someone spoke from within the vehicle and stopped him. She couldn't make out the words, but it was a woman's voice.

"Get in," The Colonel turned back and motioned to the two of them, defeat written on his face. It was clear _he _still didn't want her there.

After getting into the jeep, Julin found herself sandwiched between Al and the masked man. "Hi. Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Nice to meet you." A cigarette hung from his lips. His hand stuck out at a strange angle as a result of the close quarters, but it was clear Julin was meant to shake it. She unpinned her right hand from Al's side and did so, feeling a slight blush creep into her cheeks. He did look rather handsome up close, face mask and all.

"I'm Julin. It's nice to meet you too." At least he seemed more welcoming than the Colonel. The blonde woman who sat in the passenger seat carefully loading a hand gun finally turned around a bit and spoke.

"Hi, Julin. I'm Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. A friend of Ed and Al's." She smiled. Julin thought she was one of the most beautiful women she'd ever seen, even with her hair coiffed so stiffly and dressed in the simple black attire. Her voice was kind.

Hi." The rest of Julin's response was cut off as the jeep pulled up alongside a running suit of armor.

"That's Barry," Al explained to Julin as the Colonel exchanged a shouted conversation with it. "He's like me, a soul bonded to armor. Apparently, his actual body had another soul put inside it and that's what we're chasing. The Colonel thinks it will lead us to whoever – or whatever – killed Mr. Hughes."

"So, do you think we can expect another appearance from that blubber-beast back there?" Lieutenant Hawkeye spoke.

"I doubt it. I scorched him off the ledge." The Colonel sounded pretty confident.

"Yeah, and I shot him in the head," The Lieutenant didn't sound as certain. "He didn't really seem to mind." Al and Julin exchanged a quick glance, and Julin was certain they were thinking the same thing.

"He didn't have an ouraboros tattoo, did he?" Al gasped. The Lieutenant turned in surprise.

"A tattoo? Well, actually, yeah. On his tongue."

"In that case, you were probably dealing with a homunculus." At Al's words the Lieutenant and Colonel looked at each other in shock. The Colonel momentarily lost control of the Jeep, almost hitting a howling Barry.

"What are you saying, Al?" His baritone voice demanded answers. Al went on to describe his meeting with the homunculus Greed, telling the same story he'd told Julin the night before. Even though the Colonel had apparently incinerated the homunculus, Al had his doubts that that was the end of him. Julin felt a cold shiver run down her spine, thoughts echoing the Colonel's words. This _shouldn't _be possible. She'd been taught by Grandfather that the homunculi were just a theory, and not a plausible one. If Al hadn't seen one with his own eyes, she'd be hard pressed to believe him.

The jeep screeched to a sudden halt before a tall square building surrounded by a high wrought iron fence. Apparently Barry's body had run in there. The Colonel mentioned something about the third laboratory and a connection to the military. Julin found that comment a bit odd considering he was a part of the military himself, but she didn't have time to think further into it because suddenly everyone was chasing Barry who had stormed into the laboratory after his body.

Once inside the building, the Colonel flew into action, shouting commands to the surrounding officers and leading the way down the halls. Julin kept up as well as she could, trying her best not to stand out. This wasn't exactly what she'd signed up for. Eventually a doorway they walked through led into a dark hallway that ran in two directions.

"We're gonna have to split up," The Colonel decided. He assigned Lieutenant Hawkeye to go with Al and Julin and instructed 2nd Lieutenant Havoc to follow him. Julin breathed a quiet sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to remain under the Colonel's scrutiny.

The Lieutenant led the way for Al and Julin, gun at the ready. "Can you fight, Julin?" She didn't break her brisk pace to ask the question.

"I, well, no, not really." Julin admitted, clenching her teeth in anticipation of the Lieutenant's response.

"I'll take care of her," Al jumped in before the Lieutenant could say a word. "And she knows some alchemy and alkahestry. I think if it came down to it she'd be fine." Julin wasn't so sure he was right, but she appreciated his defending her anyway.

"Okay," Was all the Lieutenant responded with a quick nod. After that, they didn't do much talking. Julin strained her ears for any sound of Barry's armor in the distance, but the only sounds she heard were the sounds of Al's own armor and of water dripping somewhere.

Just when she was beginning to wonder if they'd have to give up and turn back, they came upon a doorway.

"We're going in," The Lieutenant said before pushing the door open, quickly swinging her gun around to the front again. What they found gave them all pause. They cautiously stepped into a pure white room, so bright it was almost blinding. The first thing that caught Julin's eye was a peculiar array on the opposite set of doors. She dragged her eyes down to Barry when he began speaking.

"Sorry, you got here too late." She recoiled slightly at the sight before her. A mangled and bleeding body lay on the ground in front of the suit of armor. Her first instinct was to run to it and help, but she stopped when she caught a whiff of what could only be decaying flesh.

"I guess a body just can't hold up with someone else's soul being shoved inside of it." Julin heard Al gasp at that. She had a good feeling she knew what was going through his mind, and the idea worried her as well. Would a suit of armor react the same way as a body when a foreign soul was bonded to it? Could Al's armor possibly reject his soul? Julin felt herself shudder slightly. It wasn't something she wanted to think about.

Luckily, she didn't have much of a chance to. "Heh heh. I was wondering when you were gonna show up, Lusty." Julin turned from Al at Barry's words. When she saw the woman standing in the doorway she took an involuntary step backwards. She was tall and beautiful, and she had an ouraboros tattoo on her chest. _A homunculus_? The woman's conversation with Barry was just noise in the background as she tried to sort through her thoughts. This wasn't how she'd pictured a homunculus. Actually, she wasn't sure how she'd pictured a homunculus, but it wasn't this.

"And I'm sad to see you here, armor boy." Julin tuned back in at those words. "You just had to tag along. It's bad enough to lose one, but now I have no choice but to kill a second candidate." Julin's heart sank in her chest at those words. What could she mean? That Al was somehow valuable to them? And that she was planning to_ kill _him? Julin felt sick to her stomach.

"And you, little girl." The smirk on the homunculus's face made Julin bristle all the more at being called a little girl. "I'd love to know where you fit into all this. I have an interesting feeling about you."

"Candidate?" Al interrupted. "Wait, a _second _candidate?"

"Yeah. You and Mr. Gallantry." If anything, the smirk grew. At that, Barry charged at her, screaming. Julin gasped as Lust's fingers elongated into claws, easily shredding the armor into bits of metal. "Now then," She moved on, "Where were we? I think I was about to send the Lieutenant to join her superior."

Lieutenant Hawkeye let out a gasp of her own. _Surely Lust couldn't mean – the Colonel?_ The realization was dawning on the Lieutenant as well. "You didn't!" At Lust's smug chuckle her façade fell away and the Lieutenant emptied first one, then a second, and finally a third gun into the homunculus's body. She reeled back but, just as Al had described, an alchemic-like reaction flashed from each bullet wound, sealing them as though her skin had never been pierced. It was even cleaner than Julin's alkahestry.

"Are you done?" The Lieutenant crumbled at Lust's words, tears streaming down her face. Julin immediately dropped to her knees beside the Lieutenant, feeling powerless but wanting to do something for the woman who'd been so kind in the short time she'd known her. She was so focused on the Lieutenant that she didn't notice Al stepping in front of both of them.

"Stand up, Lieutenant," He instructed firmly. "You need to take Julin and get out of here." He clapped his hands together and a weapon formed from the floor. Julin watched in awe. She'd known he had this ability, but it was another thing to see it done right in front of her. She tried to help the Lieutenant stand, but she had no intention of leaving him here alone. She'd promised she'd help, and she wouldn't go back on that promise now. An idea was forming.

"Al," She said in a coarse whisper, "Can you make me five small daggers?" She needed them to perform the long range alkahestry Grandfather had taught her. It was all she could try. He was about to protest, but one hard look made him crumble and he quickly formed them for her. She took them in her hands and inhaled quickly. There was no time for her usual concentration. She flung the daggers so they formed a circle near the homunculus using the Dragon's Pulse to guide them. She was just about to draw a second circle to activate the circle they formed when Lust chuckled once more.

"Oh my. It appears you've opened the portal." She was completely ignoring Julin's attempt, focusing on Al. Before Julin could draw her own circle to connect to the one made of daggers, Lust's claws cut through Al's metal staff like it was made of butter before piercing his helmet and side. Julin gasped, concentration completely lost. "Such a shame. You are a perfect candidate." Al moved his arm to block a second set of claws aimed right for Julin.

"Listen, Alphonse, leave me and save yourself and Julin." The Lieutenant's voice was tearful but firm. Julin took the distraction to quickly add to the circle before her, hoping she'd finish in time.

"No!" Al protested. "I won't leave you! I'm sick of watching people die! I won't let anyone else get killed when I can protect them!" He shoved Lust's claws from his armor as Julin finished her circle, resting her fingertips on its edges. She held her breath and watched the circle of daggers, hoping to see the reaction she intended. Instead, the blue energy fizzled weakly in a circle as a baritone voice boomed across the room.

"Well spoken. I couldn't agree more." Julin's frustration at her failed transmutation was quickly replaced with surprise. She barely had time to think before Al quickly transmuted a wall between the Colonel and Lust and themselves. Al pulled Julin and the Lieutenant against himself as alchemic flames licked around the hastily erected barrier. Julin clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, listening to Lust's cries of anguish and the Colonel's determined voice. It took a few moments after the barrage had stopped for Julin to realize that it had. Cautiously peeking around the wall, she saw the colonel collapsed on the floor across from them and deep scorch marks emblazoned on the floor where the homunculus had apparently stood. She wasted no time running with Al and the Lieutenant to his side. She still had her chalk clenched between her fingers, so she quickly began drawing a circle as close to the Colonel's wound as she could get it.

"We need to get you a doctor!" The Lieutenant was still insisting as Julin rested her fingertips on the edge of her circle. She'd failed them once, but she wouldn't again. Al had been watching her silently as she drew the circle. He knew what she was doing. As the crackling blue glow engulfed the Colonel's side, both he and the Lieutenant looked down at it in surprise.

"What are you doing?" The Lieutenant was the first to speak, reaching for Julin.

"Wait!" Al threw his arm in front of her so that Julin's work wouldn't be interrupted. Soon the circle faded and Julin inspected her handiwork. His wound certainly looked better, but he'd still need some medical attention. Even alkahestry had its limits.

"What is – did you just –" The Colonel stuttered in surprise, reaching down to touch the wound.

"It's alkahestry," Julin explained.

"That's amazing!" The Lieutenant was wide eyed. "Who taught you that?"

"My grandfather." Julin paused. "I tried using it earlier too," She motioned to the circle of daggers still embedded on the scorched floor. "But, it didn't work." She hung her head. "I guess I still need some practice," She added weakly.

"But that, what you just did – Havoc needs your help." The Colonel grunted as he sat up. "Come on. With skill like that, maybe you can save him." Julin remembered the blond 2nd Lieutenant's firm handshake.

"Well, let's go," She stood as the Lieutenant and Al helped the Colonel to his feet. He led the way down the dark hallway until they came to a dark room with water pooled on the floor. There in the middle of the room lay a body face down. Julin gasped and ran towards him, careful of the blood pooling around his middle.

"Jean," The Colonel was carefully turning him over. "There's someone here to help you. You remember Al's friend Julin?" Havoc's eyes fluttered open for a few moments and he gave a soft grunt before closing them again. Julin took it as a yes.

"I'm going to try to close your wounds," Julin said softly, searching for a dry spot where she could use her chalk. When she found one she quickly drew the circle, taking in the two stab wounds on his lower stomach. She wasn't sure how effective even alkahestry would be, but she had to try. She watched as the crackling blue went to work once more, feeling through his chi the way his insides were all torn up. She did the best she could, but he would still have a ways to go. At least she was able to stop the bleeding. His eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you," He rasped out, reaching a shaking hand to rest it on his middle.

"Now, let's get going." The Colonel was becoming more and more himself. "Al, you help Havoc. Lieutenant, go on ahead and call for an ambulance." Al helped the 2nd Lieutenant up as carefully as he could, but the man was too weak to stand. Pausing for a few moments, Al carefully lifted him in his arms. Julin stayed at the Colonel's side as they slowly made their way to the entrance of the building.

"Julin," The Colonel broke the silence. "What you did back there was amazing. With some training, I think you'd make a fine state alchemist."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow kudos if you read this whole thing :P <strong>

**Anyway next update should be Sunday or Monday! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Convincing

"Aren't you gonna try to get some rest?" Julin started at Al's words. She hadn't heard him come into the room, she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts. She curled into a tighter ball, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I'm not tired," She responded with a shrug. After a pause she asked, "How's Winry?"

"Winry is a lot like Ed. She kind of tends to explode. She's fine now, though."

"That's good." Julin knew she wasn't being very conversational, but the events of that afternoon and evening weighed heavily on her. She'd seen a homunculus in the flesh. She'd learned that it _was _possible to defeat one. She'd also learned that her long range alkahestry could use a bit of work. Before she could stop it, a heavy sigh escaped her lips.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Al asked softly. It was remarkable how easily he read her. Then again, she was probably sulking pretty noticeably.

"I couldn't even do that alkahestry," She blurted out. "I did everything the way it says in the books and the way Grandfather showed me. I don't understand. It was supposed to explode and I barely got a spark! If the Colonel hadn't come at that second we'd probably be in shreds by now! Grandfather was right. I should just stick to healing." Hot tears filled Julin's eyes and one escaped unbidden down her cheek. She didn't know what had possessed her to confess all that to Al.

"Stop beating yourself up about this!" Julin was taken aback by the firm tone of Al's voice. "You were under quite a bit of pressure, after all, and you said yourself you haven't had the chance to practice very much. I think it was really brave."

"Thanks." Julin appreciated his compliments, but truthfully she didn't feel much better. Al had formed a weapon from the ground without even using an array, and she couldn't even piece together a simple long range transmutation. "You were amazing though! And the way you stood up to the homunculus… I thought _that _was pretty brave." Compared to him, Julin didn't think she was very brave at all. "I'm just sorry you had to worry about me."

"You're doing it again." Al scolded.

"What?" Julin wasn't used to him talking to her this way.

"You're still beating yourself up. Julin, you don't give yourself enough credit. Your healing abilities are amazing. The Colonel was completely floored. You are so talented, all you need is to practice a little. No one can do anything perfectly the first time, or the second, or the third. How many times did you practice healing before you were able to do it so well?"

Julin sat back for a few moments, thinking back to her early lessons in healing. "Pretty many, I guess," She admitted with a sigh. She was still disappointed in herself. She'd wanted to prove to Al and to Lieutenant Hawkeye that she _was _capable of taking care of herself, and all that she'd proven was that she was lousy under pressure. She decided that starting tomorrow she'd read up on her long range alkahestry. She wouldn't let anyone down again. "When can we start those alchemy lessons?" If she was going to be helping them, she needed to learn how to fight. Al chuckled.

"When Ed gets back, we'll figure it out. Just forget about it for now!" He changed the subject for her. "Anyway, what was the Colonel saying as we were leaving?"

That was another one of the things Julin had on her mind. She took a deep breath before beginning. "He told me he thought I could become a state alchemist."

"What?! I told you he was pretty blown away by what you did. He's not an easy guy to impress. He really said that?"

"Yeah. I don't think he knows that healing is about the limit of my abilities… I don't really think I'm state alchemist material," She admitted.

"It's tough," Al agreed. "There's a pretty intense written exam, but with all the stuff you know I'm sure that would be a cinch. The physical part, though…" His voice trailed off. "I was there when Ed did it. The Fuhrer himself showed up. I think he was pretty impressed by Ed's transmuting without a circle. That's pretty much what sealed the deal for him. But, Julin – are you really considering it?" She heard concern in his tone.

"I don't know," She sighed. "On one hand, it does sound pretty exciting. Especially what you said about getting to visit all of those places. It's what I've always wanted! But, on the other hand… I don't want to be a part of the military. I don't feel like a soldier. The Lieutenant – I'm not like her. She's amazing, but I could never be like that."

"You don't have to be," Al said quickly. "If we weren't trying to get our bodies back, I don't think Ed would have accepted their offer. Being a state alchemist – it kind of controls your life after a while. If you truly are considering it, I think you should talk to Ed first. Even I don't know everything, but I can tell it isn't easy. Just, don't let the Colonel talk you into anything you'll regret."

"I won't." Julin promised firmly. "I'm going to weigh my options, and wait to make my decision until I'm sure it's the right one. That is, if it was even a serious offer," She added. She still wasn't entirely sure how to take this Colonel Mustang.

"Good," Al sounded relieved. "Anyway, are you sure you don't want to try to get some sleep?" It was already well on the way to two in the morning. Julin appreciated his concern, but there was no way she'd sleep tonight even if she tried. She wondered if this was a small taste of what it was like for Al, trudging through the hours of the night while the rest of the world was sound asleep.

Al – with all of her own thoughts and amidst the day's excitement, she'd almost forgotten the sickening realization Barry's words had exposed. She felt sick to her stomach as she remembered what he'd said in passing about a soul being shoved into a strange body. Even for her, the revelation had been jarring. Al must be in turmoil right now, questioning his very existence, and yet he'd been kind enough to listen to her blathering.

"Oh Al, I'm so selfish." She suddenly blurted, forgetting his question. "First Winry blows up and doesn't give you a chance to talk to Ling, and now I'm going on and on about myself when you have so much more to be concerned with than my petty problems. I'm so sorry."

"Julin, it's okay. You're problems aren't petty. I'm glad to listen and try to help."

"Well then let me return the favor," Julin offered stubbornly. He was so kind and _good_. Who had decided that he deserved all this? "All that stuff Barry said today – I can't imagine how scared you must be." She said softly. The sigh he released was deep. Defeated.

"It certainly made me think," Al conceded. "I just feel so torn. I want my body back, but look at everything that's happened because of us. I don't want people to be hurt and die just so that I can have a body again. It's not worth people's lives. Living like this isn't always that bad."

"Al…"

"But, Julin," He went on before she could finish her statement. "I hate the nights the most." He said it so vehemently Julin was taken aback. "I hate sitting here all alone, listening to Ed sleep, trying to occupy myself until the sun starts to rise. It's the one time I feel truly selfish," he admitted. "It's when I wish more than anything that I could have my body back."

"You're going to get it back." Julin's voice was soft but determined. "I know Ed thinks so, and so do I. I don't know how, but I'm going to help you do it, because you deserve it, Al."

Al was silent for a few moments. Finally, sighing heavily, he spoke. "Julin, I really appreciate that you're willing to help me, but it isn't your fight. After everything that happened today – I already said that I won't let anyone put themselves in danger on account of me."

"I understand the risks." She had a feeling that today's events had only been the tip of the iceberg. "And I'm not asking for your permission, Al! I'm telling you I _want _to do this. I've never met people like you and Ed and Winry before. You said we're a family, and family helps each other no matter what. Nothing you can say will convince me to give up when there's something I can do to help." Grandfather had always said that her mother was one of the most stubborn people he knew. Apparently her looks weren't the only thing Julin had inherited. The thought that this was what her mother would do only made her more determined that this was the right path.

"Julin…" He was close to giving in, she could feel it.

"I know I have a long way to go before I'll be as talented as you and Ed, but I'm willing to work hard. I'm going to study my alkahestry and learn as much as I can. All of Grandfather's research notes and books – there has to be something in there that can help us. He worked with Doctor Marcoh. I _want _to do this."

"I don't know what Ed's going to say…" Al was still groping for excuses.

"You both have to learn that you don't have to do this alone! There are people that want to help you. People like me and the Lieutenant and even the Colonel. Winry. Just let us help you, Al. Let me. Please." She didn't know where the bravery to push this hard was coming from, but she felt in her gut that it was the right thing to do.

Al rested his helmet in his hands, giving a defeated sigh. "You're not going to back down, are you?" Julin thought she caught a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Of course not." Now she was indignant. "I'll convince Ed if I need to, but I'm _going _to help you."

"You sure are convincing." She was surprised to hear Al chuckle. "I suppose you've persuaded me, but I'm afraid Ed might be a bit more difficult."

"I think I can handle him." Julin was surprised by how confident she actually felt. Ed would see reason. He had to.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no!" Julin had to bite back a retort as she watched Ed's face contort into a scowl. "After all that happened, you expect me to just let you jump in with us? You and Al both almost died. If it hadn't been for the Colonel you probably would have! I'm not letting you get mixed up in this. I won't have anyone else's blood on my hands."<p>

"No one's blood is on your hands! I'm offering to help you because I want to. Mr. Hughes helped you because he wanted to. You don't have to do this alone!" Julin repeated the same arguments she'd used with Al, but Ed would have none of it.

"It's too dangerous." At least when Julin had talked to Al, she'd felt like she was making some headway. Ed wasn't budging. "If this was just about getting our bodies back, I wouldn't have an issue with it. In fact, before all of this happened I was even considering asking you to share your grandfather's research with us. But now – there's so much more at stake. We're getting sucked into this whole mess with the homunculi that sounds too outrageous to even be true. We can't afford to be reckless."

"I didn't even think about that…" Now even Al was wavering. Julin huffed angrily.

"I'm telling you what I told Al. This is my decision, I know what I'm getting into, and I'm not asking your permission!" Julin felt herself losing control. _Why_ couldn't he understand?

"You can't even fight, Julin! You can't protect yourself! It's – It's just stupid!" The Julin who had lived with Grandfather would have cowered at Ed's words, accepted them without a fight, hanging her head and giving in. Instead, this Julin clenched her fists.

"That's why I'm studying my alkahestry." She waved the book she'd been reading in his direction. "It's why you're going to teach me alchemy. So I can defend myself, so I can fight, so I can help you win _and _get your bodies back! I'm tired of sitting back and watching things happen. I'm tired of having people I care about die. I can actually do something this time and you're treating me just like Grandfather would have!" The hot, angry tears she'd tried to hold back blurred her vision. She saw Ed's mouth form a small O through her tears.

"Julin, I…" Julin breathed heavily after her outburst. She hadn't planned for all of that to come spilling out, but it must have struck a chord in him somehow. Ed paused to gather his thoughts. "You're really determined, aren't you?" He finally asked softly.

"Yes." She stuck out her chin defiantly, swallowing back the lump that had risen in her throat. He was so close to giving in.

"I remember feeling that way when I became a state alchemist. So many people tried to tell me no. I guess I can't do the same to you. You can help us." He finally acquiesced.

"Oh, Ed, thank you-"

"But," he interrupted, "I want you to learn to trust my judgment. If I ever decide that a situation is too dangerous, I want you to be willing to step back. I'll know what you're capable of."

"Okay." He'd allowed so much already, now was not the time to argue. Julin glanced between the brothers. "I won't let you down," She promised.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really, really excited about where this story is going. Next chapter will probably be up Friday! <strong>

**Thanks for all the support so far!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Plot Thickens

**I know, I said I'd publish this Friday *shame* I think I'll be sticking to weekly chapters from now on, publishing a new one every Monday.**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I need to talk to the Colonel." Ed's mouth was set in a thin line. Al and Julin's encounter with the homunculus had put him seriously on edge. It didn't help that he'd come home bearing new information and theories in regards to getting Al's body back. "We should visit him in the hospital."<p>

"I want to talk to him, too." Julin spoke up. She had to find out if he was really serious about her becoming a state alchemist. It had been gnawing at her constantly. She also wanted to see how Lieutenant Havoc was doing. His wounds had been pretty severe. Ed glanced at her, puzzled.

"What business do you have with the Colonel?" He narrowed his eyes. Julin almost snickered aloud at how suspicious Ed was being.

"We can explain on the way," Al tugged on Ed's good arm. "We should leave soon if you really want to go, I'm not sure how long visiting hours last." The trio waved farewell to Winry. Julin felt kind of guilty that Winry always seemed to be left out of the loop. She decided she'd take a walk with her that evening to spend some more time with her. After all, Winry planned to return to Rush Valley the next day.

Julin and the Elrics walked from the hotel room and started down the stairs. "So, what's the deal with you and the Colonel?" Ed was awfully testy. Julin decided she couldn't blame him. He did have a lot on his mind.

"Well, you heard the story of what happened. I used alkahestry on his and Lieutenant Havoc's wounds. I guess he was pretty impressed. Anyway, as we were leaving, he said something to me about becoming a state alchemist."

"He what?" Ed jerked his head in her direction so fast Julin was surprised it didn't snap off his neck. "Are you sure?"

Julin put her hands up in defense. "Of course I am." She frowned at Ed. "I'm just not sure how serious he was. And I'm also pretty sure he doesn't know that healing is about all I can do."

"Well, serious or not, I don't think you should even consider it." Ed's response was so vehement Julin was tempted to hide herself behind Al's arm, but she stood firm.

"And why not?" She wasn't sure if she even _was _considering it, but she didn't appreciate Ed telling her what to do with such finality. Ed heaved a heavy sigh.

"Look, Julin, being a state alchemist isn't all it's cracked up to be. Take it from me. You know what they call people like me? Dogs of the military. When you become a state alchemist, you become nothing more than a tool. Look at what happened in Ishval. Is that really what you want for your life?"

"Is it what _you _want for _yours_?" Julin turned his question back on him without giving an answer. Her tone wasn't hostile. She was genuinely curious, especially given his heated reaction.

"I'm not doing this for me." His voice was soft, resolute. "The only reason that I agreed to become a state alchemist was because the Colonel promised me that he'd help me find a way to get Al's body back. It gave me a reason to hope again. But you? You don't need that. Everything that you want from your life you can get without becoming a state alchemist, so don't throw your freedom away."

"Ed-" Julin didn't know what to say.

"Well, here we are!" He cut in brightly, turning up the walkway towards the hospital. His message was clear enough: That's all we need on that topic for now. Julin glanced up at Al who only shrugged in response. With a sigh she turned and followed Ed into the hospital. If nothing else, she was still curious as to whether the Colonel's offer had been legitimate.

As they checked in at the desk, a dark haired, bespectacled man in a military coat greeted them. "Hi Ed, Al! And who's your friend?" He turned to smile warmly at Julin.

"Sergeant Fuery! It's been a while. This is Julin." Al introduced her.

"It's nice to meet you," The Sergeant held out his hand and Julin reached to shake it. "I'm Sergeant Kain Fuery."

"It's nice to meet you, too." She smiled. Nearly everyone she'd met so far had been nothing but kind to her, and completely blew her preconceptions about firm, stringent military personnel out of the water.

"So," the sergeant turned to walk with them after they'd all signed in, "Are you here to visit the Colonel?"

"Yes, and Lieutenant Havoc. We thought we'd come pay our respects. The Colonel saved us at the last second!"

"We probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for him," Julin admitted with a shudder. She still hadn't fully processed the fact that she'd come so close to dying. A glance at Ed's face revealed his lips once again set in a firm line. The thought of losing Al had really upset him, but he was trying his hardest not to show it.

"Are you also dropping by for a visit?" Ed turned to the sergeant, quick to change the subject.

He nodded. "And, bringing a little present." He held up a roll of paper. "We've been looking into the third laboratory, and Lieutenant Hawkeye and I are going to share our findings."

They reached the room and entered after the sergeant's knock was answered by a baritone, "come in." The Colonel glanced up when they arrived, looking surprised to see them standing there. "Al, Julin." He greeted with a nod. "Fullmetal."

"Colonel." Ed returned the greeting abruptly. Julin glanced between the two, unable to decipher their relationship. They were eying each other coolly, but Julin knew Ed respected him in the very least.

"So, Colonel, how are you feeling?" Al broke the tension with his question.

"Better all the time," The Colonel acknowledged. "I just want to get out of this bed and back to work. I don't have time for this."

"You need to focus on getting better, sir." Julin turned, surprised to hear Lieutenant Hawkeye's voice. She stood in silent watch by the door. "Your work will be there when you get back."

"Yes, and probably in piles all over my desk." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "But I'm only recovering this quickly thanks to you, Julin," He added. "So thank you."

"I guess I owe you thanks, too." Lieutnant Havoc finally spoke from his bed against the far wall. Julin had noticed him there, but he'd been silent and brooding up until that point. "I may be paralyzed now, but the docs said if it weren't for you I might not have even made it." He was paralyzed? Julin couldn't keep the shock off her face. She knew it had been bad, but hadn't expected that. "Don't worry about me." He must have noticed her expression. "I'm just grateful that you saved my life."

Julin found herself blushing furiously at their words. "It was nothing, really. I was just doing what I could to help."

"Well, you really proved yourself." The Colonel acknowledged.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Julin blurted suddenly. "About me becoming a state alchemist?" Suddenly every eye in the room was on her. The Colonel was silent for a few moments. Lieutenant Hawkeye was wide-eyed.

"I did." He finally spoke. "Your skills really are extraordinary. I saw you in action. Alkahestry is a very unique skill around here. You'd be an important asset to the military." There it was. That word. _Asset_. A silent glance from Ed was all she needed.

"Thank you." She began. "For the offer, and for your kind words. But I don't think being a state alchemist is the right path for me." The soft look on Lieutenant Hawkeye's face and the subtle nod from Ed were confirmation enough that she'd made the right choice.

"I can respect your decision," The Colonel actually smiled. "Just remember, if you ever change your mind, the offer stands."

"I'll keep that in mind," Julin responded with a nod, but she knew in her heart that she'd never regret making that decision.

"Sir," the sergeant spoke up. "If you don't mind, we have some information we'd like to share with you." Lieutenant Hawkeye stepped forward and that quickly the subject had changed. He began to unroll the paper on the table by the Colonel's bed, revealing that I was a map of Central.

"With them here?" The Colonel gave a glance to the Elrics and Julin.

"I think they have just as much right to know," The Lieutenant said firmly. The Colonel only nodded in response. "I was counting my steps as we walked through that hallway. I found the location of that doorway." The Lieutenant rested her fingertip on a red circle drawn through the center of the city. Julin recalled the doorway with the strange array drawn on it. She wished she'd taken the opportunity to look at it more closely. "It wasn't exact, since the hallway curved, but I was able to deduce a radius with the lab at the center." She was pointing to the spot above where the white room had been. Al gasped.

"It's the presidential estate! Right above where we found the homunculi!" Julin peered closer and was surprised to find that he was right. Her head was practically spinning with all of this new information. She was trying to piece together everything that she knew, but the information wasn't fitting. She remembered Al's story about how the Fuhrer had killed the homunculus Greed. If he was in league with them, why had he killed one of them? But if he wasn't, why had he killed him without first pressing for information? Ed, Al and the Colonel were all voicing her concerns.

"It's strange all right." The Colonel stared down at the map thoughtfully. Looking up, he continued, "One thing's for sure. The enemy's infiltrated high up the command, so extreme caution is necessary at all times. And Fullmetal. Watch yourself." Ed gasped and took a step back. Julin's stomach was in knots. The more information they turned up about the homunculi, the more she felt the strange feeling at the back of her neck. She'd known something wasn't right from the beginning, and rather than the fear she'd expected to feel, all she felt was a firm resolve to find out exactly what was going on.

"We should get going," Ed said suddenly, practically herding Al and Julin out the door. "We'll see you later, Colonel. Lieutenant Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc." He nodded in their directions.

"Bye," Al and Julin chorused with waves as they were shoved out the door.

"What was that all about?" Al huffed as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"I wanted to go to the third laboratory to scout around," Ed explained. "And it's getting dark, so we don't have much time. Besides that, I was just ready to get out of there." Julin felt her stomach flip-flop. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go back there again.

"I think I'll just go back to the hotel." She decided. "I wanted to do something with Winry before she leaves."

"Okay," Ed sounded relieved. "Do you want us to walk you back?"

"I'll be fine," Julin assured with a wave of her hand. "You two get going." As she turned to go, she heard Ed begin to explain his plan to Al. She hoped he'd find whatever he was looking for.

She used the time walking back in the dusky golden light to think. Just a week ago she hadn't even thought homunculi existed, and now they were a very real threat. The idea that they were infiltrating the military and were even in league with the Fuhrer was frightening. Who was left to protect Amestris? Colonel Mustang and his team and the Elrics? The idea was daunting. If she wanted to help, she'd have to learn as much as she could as quickly as she could.

With everything roiling in her mind, she needed someone to talk to, but she didn't want to burden Winry. She didn't even know if the Elrics would want her to know the whole truth. She hoped Al would be in the mood for a conversation, because it seemed she was in for another sleepless night anyway.

"Hi, Winry!" She tried to plaster a genuine smile on her face as she stepped into the hotel room.

"Where's Ed and Al?" Winry asked, looking up from her tinkering. She was working on a new joint for Ed's elbow.

"Oh, you know them. They wanted to do some scouting around." Julin waved her hand as though it were no big deal. "I thought maybe we could go for a walk tonight, since you're leaving tomorrow. I feel like we haven't been spending much time with you."

Winry shrugged. "You've got a lot on your minds. I still enjoyed being here with you guys." She stood, grabbing a jacket. "I'd love to go for a walk." She led the way out the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with me?" Winry asked once they stepped out of the hotel. "You still can." Julin had already told Winry that she wanted to stay in Central with the Elrics, but this was the second time Winry offered for her to return to Rush Valley with her.

"No thanks, Winry. I miss Rush Valley, and I'd love to see Paninya again, but there's so much here that I didn't get to experience yet! Ed and Al are going to teach me alchemy. I don't want to leave yet."

Winry smiled fondly. "Those idiots do need someone to look after them. I guess it's a good thing you're staying here."

Julin chuckled. "Thanks for sharing Ed and Al with me, Winry." She said sincerely. "I never really had friends like you guys before. I'm going to miss you when you leave." She had come to enjoy their chats, and Winry was one of the people she felt she could really confide in.

"I'll miss you back in Rush Valley," Winry admitted. "Make sure you call and update me. We both know Ed never will." She shook her head with a slight smile.

"I will." Julin promised. It was the least she could do for Winry. She decided to forget her worries for the time being and focus on her friend, because they only had a few hours left.

Julin couldn't remember the last time she'd been so carefree. Chatting and giggling with Winry took a load off her mind. It was nice to just be a girl for once. When Winry left, she'd have plenty of time to focus on everything else.

When they got back to the hotel Winry immediately veered to their room. "I really should get some sleep. I have to leave early tomorrow. Are you coming?" Julin glanced toward the Elric's doorway. She wondered if they'd gotten back yet, and what they'd found out.

"I don't think so. I was planning to do some reading, and I don't want the light to disturb you. Just let me get my book." She followed her into the room and grabbed her alkahestry book from her bed where she'd left it lay that morning. "Wake me up when you leave tomorrow, Winry. I want to say goodbye." It was hitting her just how much she'd miss her friend.

"I will." Winry promised. "Goodnight."

"Sleep well." Julin grinned. She closed the door softly behind her, making her way quickly to the Elric's hotel room across the hall. When she opened the door she was shocked to find that Ed and Al weren't alone. Ling and Lan Fan sat on the couch across from them.

Ed had a particularly conniving look on his face. "I think I have a plan."

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this was more of a filler chapter. Don't worry, I have plenty of good stuff in store for Julin and the Elrics :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Here's the Plan

"What's going on?" Julin was surprised to see Ling and Lan Fan in the Elric's hotel room. "What are they doing here?" She cast a wary eye in Ling's direction, remembering too well the last time he'd snuck into their hotel room.

"Julin! You're back." Ed gave a forced chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. "Is Winry here too?" He peered around Julin anxiously.

"She went to bed already, so you can cut the act." Whatever they'd been talking about, Ed didn't want Winry to hear. That could only mean it had something to do with the homunculi.

"Sit down," he sighed. Julin took a seat next to Al who'd scooted over to make room for her.

"So, what are they doing here?" She prompted, repeating her question from earlier. "What did you find?"

"They must have overheard us talking about the homunculi. I don't know _how,_" he added through clenched teeth, shooting Ling a glare.

"I have a feeling that you know a lot that could be very useful to us," Ling explained coolly. "I thought it best to keep a close eye on you."

"_Anyway_," Ed went on, purposefully ignoring Ling, "When I went into the laboratory, I couldn't find that doorway leading to the basement anywhere. What I did find was some really sloppy alchemy where Al thought the door had been. Someone doesn't want us going back down there for obvious reasons. Unfortunately, that was my one chance at finding a homunculus. Luckily, I have a plan." He sat back with a confident grin on his face.

"And that's about where we were when you got here," Al concluded. "So, Ed, what's the plan?"

"We'd be happy to help, whatever it is!" Ling jovially cut in. "These homunculi are intriguing. Especially the fact that they can't die. This could be the answer to my clan's problems."

"Wait." Ed had mentioned something that was new to Julin. "You said you want to _find_ a homunculus? Whatever for? They're dangerous!" She sputtered. "I thought the point was to avoid them!"

"I have to figure out their motives. I need to know why Al and I are supposed to be their sacrifices. We need to know our enemy." While Julin couldn't argue with his logic and was in fact rather curious herself, she didn't know how Ed planned to capture a powerful, immortal killing machine.

"So… what's your plan?" She'd promised to help them and she wasn't about to back down now.

"It involves Scar." The name was familiar, but Julin still didn't know much about him. "Al and I have to confront him. When we do, there's no way the homunculi will let us be killed by him, especially if we're as valuable to them as they claim. They'll have to come out of hiding to protect us."

"Sounds like you'll need all the help you can get," Ling was completely serious for once. "And I mean it, we're here for you." Ed squinted at Ling, gauging his sincerity.

"Why are you so eager to help, anyway?"

"I told you, whatever information we can get about the homunculi could be a big help to my clan. And besides, I owe you." He reached into his robe and pulled out a long receipt, snapping it open in front of Ed, who snatched it up, glaring at it.

"Is this for room service?" Ed squawked. Ling's giggle was answer enough. "You bet you owe me!" Ed bellowed, practically shoving Ling and Lan Fan out the same window they'd entered.

"Can't you keep it down?" Winry gave a bellow of her own, twice as loud as Ed's, from the doorway of the room. "I have an early train tomorrow! I'm trying to get some REST!"

"Oh, right. You're going back to Rush Valley." Ed twitched uneasily. "How about you just, uh, cancel that. Stay a bit longer." Winry cocked an eyebrow quizzically. "You know there's always a chance my arm could get broken, or even destroyed." He barely squeaked out the last few words before Winry pulled a wrench from who-knew-where and gave him a solid whack across the head.

"Are you _planning _on destroying it?" She asked testily. Julin remembered that the reason Ed had been in Rush Valley for repairs in the first place was because of Scar and thought grimly that it was a good possibility. She couldn't help but wonder what they were getting in for. "Just promise you won't do anything too dangerous," Winry finally demanded with a sigh. Ed and Al looked at each other nervously and Winry shot Julin a suspicious glance. Julin gulped but Winry didn't say anything and instead turned back to her room. "I'm going back to bed." She sighed tiredly. "You guys are too much for me. I guess I won't be going back to Rush Valley just yet after all."

"Whew." Ed let out a heavy sigh, wiping his brow as the door to Winry's room slammed shut. "That was close. Anyway, I guess we put the plan in action tomorrow. Scar's back in town so this works out pretty nice. All I need is to do some flashy alchemy and he'll be like a moth to flame."

"Who exactly is this Scar, anyway?" Julin couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. Ed and Al glanced at each other before Al began.

"I guess you deserve to know. He's the guy we had a run-in with before you met us in Rush Valley. He really has a thing against state alchemists for some reason. We just got news that he's back in town." Al gulped. "Here's the thing though, Julin. He's Ishvalan."

Julin glanced between Ed and Al. "Oh. Okay…" She paused. "What else?" She knew there was more to it than that. He was an Ishvalan man out to exact revenge on the people who had torn his country apart. She could understand his motives easily enough.

"Well…" Al glanced at Ed before continuing, "He also happens to be the guy that killed Winry's parents." He spoke softly, just in case Winry was still awake and somehow listening.

"What?" Julin felt her eyes go wide. "That's incredible. I mean, not like that. It's – what are the odds?"

"Yeah. He's really dangerous. His alchemy – it's not like anything I've seen before. He's _good_. He's killed countless state alchemists."

"And you actually want to go up against him?" Julin glared at Ed. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"It's a long shot," Ed admitted, "But it's our _only _shot if we want to get to these homunculi before they get to us. Meet us here early tomorrow morning," he instructed. "Say 7? If you insist on going with us I want to at least give you a few pointers first." Julin had half expected him to tell her she had to stay with Winry, so this was a pleasant surprise. She felt a thrill of excitement at the prospect of getting her first lessons.

"Deal." She tried not to let her excitement show, not wanting to appear over-eager.

"You should get some rest," Al prompted. She was about to protest, still wanting to talk to them about everything that was happening, but she was slowly learning when to press her luck with Ed, and now did not seem like a good time.

"Okay," She agreed with a sigh, turning to her room with a parting wave though she didn't know how she'd actually be able to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"Julin!" A coarse whisper dragged her out of her dreams and she woke with a start, finding Ed's golden eyes mere inches from hers.<p>

"Hmm?" She groaned. "Wha's happening?"

"It's 7:00." He frowned. Julin was suddenly wide awake, squinting toward the alarm clock on the bedside table. She thought she'd set it for 6:00 the night before, but apparently she hadn't done it correctly, because now its hands pointing at 7 and 12 mocked her.

"I'm so sorry," She shot out of bed, grasping for whatever clothes she could reach. She was _already _letting them down and the day hadn't even begun. "I'll be over in five minutes!" She tossed over her shoulder, rushing into the bathroom. Ed only sighed agitatedly in response. She'd wanted time to glance over her alkahestry notes one last time, just in case she needed to try it today, but that clearly wasn't going to happen. She thought grimly as she yanked the comb through snarls in her hair that she'd just have to make the best of it. On her way out she cast a glance at Winry, still cocooned beneath her blankets, relieved that she hadn't woken. If she'd asked where Julin and the Elrics were going, there'd be no way she'd go along with it.

"Guys, I'm so sorry," She gushed again once she reached their room. Ed sat with an impatient furrow in his brow.

"Don't worry about it." At least Al was more forgiving than his brother. "We've still got plenty of time. Right, Ed?" He turned to his brother.

"Yeah, I guess." Julin thought she saw his face soften, but it might have been her imagination. "Let's just get going." He jumped to his feet and practically sprinted down the hallway.

"What's the rush?" Julin turned to Al as he stood to follow.

"You know Ed," Was all Al replied with a slight shrug before dashing out the door behind his brother. Julin had to run to keep up, not having any idea where they were even headed.

"Okay," Ed began, barely out of breath, once they'd reached a secluded park. Julin was sucking in lungsful of air as she rested her hands on her knees. "I don't think we're going to focus on any alchemy today." He ignored her breathlessness and continued talking. "I just want to start with the basics of self-defense. And maybe we should try to get you more in shape," He added, finally acknowledging her gasps for air. Her heartbeat was slowly beginning to return to normal.

"Maybe," She acquiesced. "You guys sure do a lot of running."

"Yeah, well, it's necessary." Ed folded his arms together taking on the air of an instructor. "First things first, what _do _you know about self-defense?"

"Not much," she admitted. "I haven't exactly needed to know anything," She was quick to defend herself.

Ed tapped his chin thoughtfully. "You're small, so the evasive kind of stuff might be best for starters." Without warning, he swung his automail arm in her direction, aiming it squarely for her face.

"Hey!" She instinctively dodged the blow, heart starting to race again. "What was that for?"

"You have good reflexes," He seemed satisfied. "That's important. Another important thing to learn is blocking. Hold your arms up like this." He demonstrated, crossing his forearms to make an X. Julin copied his movements as well as she could. "You have to protect your face and your torso mostly. Arms and legs are kind of disposable." He explained bluntly, holding up his own automail arm as illustration. "Watch." He turned to Al and began to demonstrate as Al threw some well-aimed kicks and punches. Ed managed to deflect them all with some fancy maneuvering. Julin thought miserably that she'd probably never be _that _good.

"Think you could do that eventually?" Ed asked, finally breathing a bit more heavily.

"I'm not sure…" Julin answered hesitantly.

"Well, let's give something a shot," Ed suggested, pulling his fists into a fighting stance. This time Julin was expecting his blows, so she cleanly dodged the first fist and managed to block the second with her forearm. She could tell he was going easy on her, but she was still struggling. She still managed pretty well until his fist caught her shoulder and spun her to her side, setting her off balance. He pulled back as she righted herself.

"Balance is important too," he added as she ruefully rubbed her shoulder.

"I think my forearms are going to bruise," She examined the already-red splotches with a grimace.

"Well, would you rather have bruised arms or a black eye?" Ed asked coolly.

"Maybe you're being too hard on her," Al butted in.

"You think Scar is going to notice she's inexperienced and go _easy _on her?" Ed shot back.

"I honestly don't think he'll bother with her much at all." Al retorted. "I think he'll mostly be concerned with us. It could work to our advantage. She could use her alkahestry on him and catch him off guard."

Julin wasn't so sure. She still didn't know if she could even do it. "Actually, I don't know if I'm ready for that yet…" Al had more faith in her than she had in herself.

"I know you know what you're doing," he argued. "You've been reading that book practically non-stop since we got back from the third laboratory. I'm sure something has stuck."

"Theory is different than practice." She disputed. "I couldn't do it then, reading about it isn't going to help! I need to go somewhere and try it, but it's a little hard when there isn't anything I'm allowed to blow up!"

"Oi!" Ed suddenly stepped between them. "Listen. Now is not the time. Julin's right, Al. She needs to practice before she tries that again. Let's focus on one thing at a time. Are you ready to try sparring again?" he turned to Julin.

"I'm ready." She cast a final glance at Al. She hated that there was no way to know what he was thinking. She hadn't meant to raise her voice like that, but her frustrations lay more with herself than with him. She knew he was only trying to encourage her. Ed raised his fists again and she didn't have time to continue the thought. She found sparring with Ed was a great way to work out her frustrations.

"I think you're improving," Ed finally complimented with a breathless smile as Julin took the break to rub her smarting forearm. "We really should get going." He glanced at the position of the sun in the sky. She and Al wordlessly fell in step behind him, their minor squabble still hanging in the air between them. If Ed noticed their silence, he didn't mention it.

Once they got out into the city, it was easy enough to find people in need of Ed's assistance. Their first stop was a shop that had been run into by a car. The shop owner and driver of the car were in the middle of a heated argument when Ed butted in, more lively and charismatic than Julin thought she'd ever seen him. He made short work of the damaged storefront and the car's mangled grill. He truly was an incredibly talented alchemist.

The morning sped by as request after request came pouring in. Ed was really living it up, giving his alchemy a flair Julin had never seen before. Even Al was getting into it, showing Ed off proudly. Julin was almost embarrassed to be seen with them and had started to hang back slightly. Al noticed and took a seat on the bench next to her while Ed made a wobbly baby carriage good as new.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," he broke the silence. "I guess I got a little excited. I didn't mean to push you to do something you're not ready for yet."

"I'm sorry too," Julin said with a sigh, accepting his apology quickly. "I just let my frustrations get the better of me. I shouldn't have yelled."

"It's understandable though," Al was quick to reassure. "Someday we'll have to go out of town to practice. I'm sure between Ed's and my alchemy we'll be able to fix whatever you do with your alkahestry. _Then _you can kick Scar's butt." He teased.

"I don't think I'm any match for him," Julin responded with a chuckle. "But thanks for the vote of confidence." She was just glad he wasn't mad.

Finally, Ed showed signs of slowing down. "I'm starving. All that alchemy sure works up an appetite. Let's stop somewhere for lunch," he suggested. Julin was only too happy to comply. She hadn't had time for breakfast that morning, and the grumbling of her stomach was becoming increasingly embarrassing. They sat eating outside of a small café, and Ed was chortling about how easy it had been to attract everyone's attention when a black car pulled to a stop before them.

"When did you become so theatrical, Fullmetal?" The Colonel spoke as the window rolled down to reveal his less than pleased expression.

"Colonel!" Ed echoed aloud Julin's surprise at seeing him out of the hospital. He stood sideways at the open window and whispered something about Doctor Marcoh. When they'd learned about Lieutenant Havoc, it had been Ed's idea to suggest the doctor's services. The Colonel glanced around warily.

"People are watching us. Get in." He motioned for Ed, Al and Julin to join them in the car. Ed took the front seat beside Lieutenant Hawkeye and Al did his best to squeeze next to the Colonel and leave room for Julin. The Lieutenant had only driven a few feet when the Colonel changed his mind. "On second thought, let's get out," he rasped breathlessly as Al tried valiantly not to smash him completely.

They found a quiet ally before continuing the conversation. "Fullmetal, Lieutenant Breda went to the address you gave and Doctor Marcoh was nowhere to be found."

"He's missing?" Ed sputtered. Julin felt her heart sink. She knew he and Grandfather had had their differences, but in the end Grandfather and still spoken kindly of him. He'd been one of his Grandfather's closest friends in Ishval, and now he was missing?

"Probably taken captive," The Colonel affirmed grimly. Ed grimaced. "There's something else we need to talk about," the Colonel continued. "You do know Scar is back in town, right? So what's with all the showboating? Do you _want _him to find you?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want," Ed snarked. "I need to fight him and you can't stop me."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Those had been Julin's exact words to Ed, and she still wasn't convinced that he wasn't. "Don't you remember how he tore you apart in East City?" Julin suddenly turned, feeling that strange prickling at the back of her neck again. Something wasn't right. She strained her ears for any strange sound, trying to get Al's attention as Ed began to taunt the Colonel, something about being useless against Scar. The Lieutenant must have noticed something too, because she cocked her gun, interrupting Ed's tirade. They all turned to find a tall, muscular man wearing a tan hooded jacket and sunglasses standing at the other end of the alleyway. There was no way of telling whether he was Ishvalan, but Julin had no doubts that this was Scar.

The Colonel's face hardened. "I guess he got your invite."

* * *

><p><strong>I was actually planning a lot more for this chapter, but it started getting long. I hope you enjoyed! Chapter 11 will be up next Monday!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Scar

**First of all, I need to apologize because this update is crazy late. Life happened, and I apologize. I will do my very best to keep the next one on schedule for Monday, but it might be Tuesday. This is pretty long though, so I hope that somehow makes up for it a little. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Julin had to resist the urge to hide behind Al. This Scar was more intimidating than she'd imagined, if that was possible. Ed and Al hadn't exaggerated their warning. He was a hulking figure, with muscled arms hidden by a tan coat and the edges of the scar for which he'd gotten his name peeking out from beneath a pair of sunglasses. The look on his face was pure contempt and his lips were slightly curled in a scowl. Even the fact that Ling and Lan Fan were waiting above them in case something went wrong did little to comfort her.<p>

Ed stopped Lieutenant Hawkeye from aiming her gun at Scar moments before the man pressed a hand to the ground with the blue crackle of alchemy. Julin watched slack jawed as the ground splintered in a wide path directed at Ed, and before she even had a chance to move Al had transmuted a barrier between them and the warring alchemists. Julin drew her knees to her chest, listening to the furious battle on the other side of the wall as Al began explaining their plan to the Colonel. Suddenly she was feeling incredibly inadequate. How silly she'd been to think that she'd be of any help to them against this guy. She was so lost in her own thoughts that it barely registered when Al stood next to her.

"Stay here," he admonished firmly before dashing out to assist Ed.

"Al!" He was gone before she could even lift a hand in his direction.

"I think it would be best if you came with us, Julin," The Colonel said firmly. Julin glanced anxiously towards the fight and her face hardened.

"I'm not leaving them." She knew there would be little she could do if Scar overpowered them, but she'd promised to help them and Al had told her to stay put. "What if Ed gets hurt? I can heal him." It was the one thing she _could _do, and she wasn't about to run away.

The Colonel opened his mouth, ready to protest she was sure, but the Lieutenant held up a hand, silencing him. "She'll be okay," The Lieutenant assured in an almost-eerily calm voice. She gave Julin a quick nod and the two were off, leaving Julin to peer around the barrier for glimpses of her friends amidst the iridescent crackling and torn up ground.

The fighting was intense, that was for sure. Julin had lost track of the close calls, and she was clenching her fingertips into her palm so tightly that her nails had broken the skin in a few places. After a particularly close call, Julin saw a streak of red down Ed's cheek and pinched her chalk between her fingers, powerless to help him.

"Brother!" Al cried as Scar's hand moved straight towards Ed's head. That quickly Ed clapped his hands together and thrust them forward, the force of the canceled alchemic reactions pushing both him and Scar backwards, jarring them. Smoke rose from Ed's automail and Scar's sleeve had been disintegrated to the elbow, revealing a tattoo that, though unclear from the distance, seemed somehow familiar to Julin.

"You _were_ the one!" Ed accused, eying the tattoo as Scar removed his sunglasses to reveal the red-hued irises. It had been so long since she'd seen an Ishvalan save for the photograph of her father, but that glimpse brought back a flood of memories Julin wasn't prepared for. She recalled her parents' friends, their neighbors, red eyes peering into her dark ones, tan fingers reaching out to touch her black hair and contrasting pale skin, so foreign to them. It had been jarring to go from seeing the white haired, red eyed Ishvalans every day to seeing the blond and brown haired Amestrians when she'd gone to live with Grandfather. She remembered being frightened of them at first in her young age, unaccustomed to the way they looked. Now, of course, she was quite used to it, but there was something so achingly familiar about this man.

Suddenly, Ed was falling, and Julin had to slap a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream. Scar made what would have been a fatal blow had Al not transmuted a giant hand to catch Ed at the last second. Ed was breathing heavily, moving more and more clumsily and dodging Scar's blows less and less cleanly. Julin feared that if it went on for too much longer he'd be killed before even the homunculi could intervene. She breathed a sigh of relief when Al's voice cut through the air.

"Scar! You say you believe that alchemists have defied god, but isn't that hypocritical? You use alchemy just like we do!" Scar kept his gaze straight ahead, avoiding looking at Al or Ed. Finally he spoke.

"I explained it when we met in East City." His voice was low and cold. "It's balance. Where there are creators, there must be a destroyer." His gaze shifted almost imperceptibly to his tattooed arm, and Julin couldn't stifle her gasp when the pieces fell together. _Destruction_. That's what the symbols tattooed on his arm represented. She'd seen them sketched in her grandfather's notes, but always accompanied by a second set of symbols denoting reconstruction, or creation. Scar's alchemy was incomplete, and that was his weapon.

Al's response was vehement. "You're using the name of your god to justify murder! I suppose you thought you were doing god's work when you killed Shou Tucker and Nina!"

"That chimera was an abomination," Scar spat out. Julin didn't know the story behind it, but she knew enough of chimera to know that they were artificially created life forms and Scar believed that creation should be in god's hands alone. Whatever had happened, Ed and Al were so torn up about it that they shook.

"You're right," Ed finally spoke up shakily, "State alchemists have made some mistakes. But that doesn't make what you're doing is right!" Scar's lip curled up in a growl at that. Julin heard footsteps behind her and turned to find Winry picking her way through the rubble in the alleyway. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene, shocked to silence as she took her place beside Julin.

"Do you remember two Amestrian doctors named Rockbell?" Ed's timing was pitiful at best. Julin heard Winry gasp beside her.

"Ed!" Julin called his name but if he heard her he didn't acknowledge it. Al heard, however, and glanced in their direction. He stumbled backwards slightly in surprise but couldn't move quickly enough to stop Ed from what he was about to say.

"Wait, brother!"

"The order came down to exterminate Ishval, and they just kept helping your people. Those doctors saved your life, and you killed them!"

"Brother!" Ed definitely heard that, and when he looked around and saw Winry he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you talking about, Ed?" Her voice shook. Julin reached out a hand meant to comfort her, but stopped before it reached her shoulder. The raw pain on her face made Julin's own eyes fill with tears.

"You mean this is him? The man who killed my parents?" Scar turned and she looked him in the eye. "What's worse, they helped you, and you killed them?" Winry feel to her knees, tears pooling in her eyes and slipping down her cheeks unchecked. "How could you?" She implored, looking Scar right in the eye. "What did they ever do to you? They were doctors, they helped people!" Her voice was soft and cold. "Give them back!" She clutched at her hair, hysteria mounting. "Give them back, you monster!" She was reaching for a discarded gun, and while Ed and Al implored her to stop, to think about what she was doing, Julin couldn't tear her eyes from the Ishvalan's face.

What she saw there was pain. Torture. Acceptance. "She's the doctor's daughter?" His gravelly voice was low. "You have the right. Shooting me would be justified." The man who stood on the other end of Winry's gun was a different man than the one who had spewed threats at Ed and Al, than the one who had shown no mercy in the deaths of countless state alchemists. This was not a man Julin feared. It was one she couldn't help but pity. The anguish in his eyes assured her that circumstance had made him this way.

The hand that held the gun shook. "Don't do it, Winry!" Al was begging her.

"Winry, put down the gun!" Ed reached out to her but didn't make a move in her direction.

"Please, Winry." Julin fell to her knees beside her. "I _know _how you feel." She remembered the day her father had been killed. The way her mother had clung to her, sobbing. Julin had cried too, because she was small and scared and wanted her daddy. It was her first memory, and one filled with pain. An old animosity reared its head. There had been a period of time when she had been filled with hate for every Amestrian and specifically the State Alchemists, the people who had taken her parents away from her.

Grandfather had told her very firmly that her hatred was misguided. It was true that Amestris had been the instrument of Ishval's destruction, but even the State Alchemists themselves were only pawns of a much darker evil. He said they were people just like her, and many lived every day weighed down by the ache of what they'd been commanded to do in Ishval. She'd barely understood his cryptic message then, and now she understood it little better, but her instincts told her that this case was the same.

"This isn't the answer," she told Winry. She wasn't sure what was, but she saw Grandfather's face in her mind and she heard his voice saying, _hatred only breeds more hatred, Julin_.

"Listen to her." Scar frowned at Winry. "The moment you pull that trigger, you will become my enemy."

"If you think I'll let you hurt one hair on her head-" Ed seethed.

"You'll kill me?" Scar scoffed. "Fine with me, boy. This cycle of hatred will continue until one of us is dead. And don't ever forget it was the Amestrians who first pulled the trigger in the civil war! It was _your _people!" He was screaming now, and the pity in Julin's heart was again replaced by fear. The militant Scar was back.

"Just put the gun down and get out of here!" Al implored again, more desperately. "Julin, take her to the Colonel!"

"If you can't shoot, do as the boy told you. You're in my way!" Alchemic energy flashed as Scar slammed his hand into the ground. What happened next was a blur of alchemic energy and the red flash of Ed's coat as he launched himself in front of Winry. Scar came to a solid stop with his hand inches from Ed's face. The look flashed back into his eyes for a fraction of a second, and Al took the opportunity to take a swing at the Ishvalan. Scar managed to mostly dodge the blow and pressed his hand against the wall that formed a dead end in the alleyway, blowing a hole through it. Al glanced after him before turning back to Ed, Winry and Julin.

"Ed, you idiot! What are you doing? Take Winry somewhere safe!" Ed looked like he was about to protest but glanced at Winry and clamped his mouth shut, giving Al a firm nod.

"I'm going with you." Julin almost surprised herself with her own determination. "You need someone to back you up, even if it is just me. There's something off about him. I can sense it. He's losing power and getting reckless." Al only paused a moment before consenting.

"Okay. But wait." He crouched down, pressing his palms to the remnants of a metal pipe and quickly forming a set of small daggers, just like he'd done at her request when they'd faced Lust. "I'm not saying you need to use these," He assured, "But I want you to be prepared. Just in case."

"Thank you." Julin gripped them firmly. "Now let's go, before he gets away!" She cast one glance back at Winry, knowing she would be okay with Ed. He was already crouched before her, speaking so only she could hear. Julin turned then to clamber over the short alchemically stitched pillars behind Al, determined not to slow him down.

They soon caught up to Scar and Al pressed his palms to the ground, forming a hand that grasped for Scar and sent him flying to the base of a nearby water tower.

"Stay down here," Al commanded in a tone that said he wouldn't be argued with. "If something goes wrong, and your alkahestry doesn't work, you'll need to go back for Ed." He barely waited for Julin's quick nod before leaping after Scar. Julin watched and caught snatches of their conversation from her place on the ground. She clutched those small daggers, smoothing her fingers over them nervously and willing them to do her bidding if need be.

"You're hollow, aren't you?" Julin could barely make out Scar's words. "Alchemy trapped you in that body, and yet you still have faith in it." She knew that had been the wrong thing to say. Alchemy had saved Al and he put his faith in it and in Ed because he had hope that someday that alchemy could return his body to him. Bashing it was a mistake. Al didn't say a word and instead pressed a hand to the water tank, puncturing a hole and sending a solid stream in Scar's direction, forcing him to the ground.

"It's true. There are plenty of things that are inconvenient about this body, but it's nothing I can't live with. I don't need pity, least of all from you." He was indignant, explaining to Scar exactly why he had so much faith in alchemy, and so much faith in his brother. Scar listened, but lifted his hand into the stream of water that still spewed from the tank, creating a steamy smog. Hearing Al's stifled gasp, Julin pulled back the hand that held the daggers, prepared to throw them, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Ed flew past her and launched into a flying kick that sent Scar reeling. Julin couldn't help the relieved sigh that puffed from her lips upon seeing him.

Julin was also relieved to hear him say that Winry was safe. The brothers were poised to attack Scar when a curdled voice accompanied a round body falling from above. "Ooh I found you! Ishvalan!" The beingbore an ouraboros tattoo on its tongue, which could only mean one thing. The homunculi had finally come to protect their prize. The realization dawned simultaneously on all of them, and as the homunculus lunged at Scar he slammed it to the ground, using his alchemy on the body to buy some time. Ed and Al leapt in unison, crushing it to the ground before it reared up as though blood wasn't dripping from its face.

Inches away from the homunculus, a pony-tailed blur flew from the man-hole, sword clenched between his teeth.

"It's Ling!" Julin thought that may have been the first time she'd ever heard Ed rejoicing about his appearance. Ling leapt on the homunculus's head, shoving something down its throat before shouting for everyone to move back. Its body disintegrated but almost immediately reformed. It seemed like a never-ending battle.

"Quick! Get me some strong cable!" Ling was authoritative, but Ed didn't question him. The moment he had what he asked for Ling started wrapping the cable around the homunculus, pulling tighter and tighter as he spoke to it triumphantly. "Your own regenerative abilities working against you! Your flesh won't stop expanding. It'll keep you tied up nice and tight. You're _mine _now, homunculus!" Julin had to admit that she was impressed with the way Ling had managed to restrain the homunculus in a matter of seconds.

A car careened onto the scene and Al immediately stepped protectively in front of Julin, who peered around his armored arm as the woman driving fired shots through Scar's leg. Looking closer, Julin gasped. The look on Ed's face and the way Al jerked his head around to look at them affirmed that they saw it too. It had to be the Lieutenant, though her hair was down and she wore glasses. Ling hefted the homunculus into the vehicle and jumped in beside it.

"Wait, Lieuten-" She cut Ed off with a finger to her lips.

"What's going on?" Al called after her as she drove away.

"The MPs are watching." Ed was catching on. "Pretend we don't know her." Julin watched as the car disappeared in the distance and the officers stormed after it. Ed's face hardened. He and Al had some unfinished business to attend to. Scar was badly wounded, but he still put up a fight, sending alchemic shockwaves their way. Just as Ed and Al prepared to gang up on him, a pink blur appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and knocked Al and then Ed to the ground. Julin rushed to Ed's side, the wound on his face opened up again. Al was sitting up, groaning.

"I'm fine." Ed pushed her away and was on his feet again. Julin glanced around before her gaze settled on the girl who stood beside Scar. She couldn't be any older than twelve, but she'd somehow managed to take down both Ed and Al. Julin felt a shiver go down her spine.

"We're outnumbered!" The girl was saying, pulling out two handfuls of daggers quite similar to the crude ones Julin still clenched in her fingers. "Time for us to retreat." She tossed them in opposite directions, forming two perfect circles on the train cars on either side of them. Within seconds, she'd carved an array in the dirt with the tip of her shoe and before Julin could even register what was happening the train cars exploded in a crackle of blue. _That _was how she'd planned it to go down that night in the third laboratory.

She coughed in the sooty smoke, searching for the brothers and finally bumping into Al.

"What kind of alchemy was that?" Ed coughed from a few feet away.

"Not alchemy!" Julin corrected. "Alkahestry. _That's _what I tried to do the other day, Al. It can be incredibly powerful and done at a long range. A really useful skill if I could actually do it!" Julin wailed. A coughing fit cut her off.

"Well seeing it in action was bound to help!" That was Al, ever the optimist. "I _know _you can do it."

"Forget that!" Ed barked. "I can't see a thing, and Scar's getting away!" They had no choice but to wait until the dust and smoke settled. When it did, a man in military uniform approached them.

"Colonel Mustang has ordered me to escort all of you to headquarters." He said brusquely with a salute, holding the door of a military vehicle open for them to climb in. "You'll see your friend there," he informed as the door closed.

"How was she?" Julin softly asked Ed once they started moving.

"Still pretty torn up. I wish I'd just kept my big mouth shut," he groaned.

"Well, in a way I guess it could help her. You know, closure or something." Julin suggested. Ed shrugged, not saying anything more. Julin could tell he had a lot on his mind. Even Al was being uncharacteristically silent.

When they finally reached headquarters, the officer led them to one of the interrogation rooms where Winry could be seen through the door gripping a mug of coffee. "Go ahead," the man gestured, but as Julin moved to follow the Elrics he put out a hand to stop her. "Not you, Miss Wallen." She started at the use of her last name. Had she even ever given it to anyone besides Ed, Al and Winry? "The Colonel wants to see you, alone."

"Are you sure?" her voice was small, and she cast a helpless look to Al and Ed. She'd already told the Colonel she wasn't interested in being a state alchemist. Was he going to try to convince her again?

"Go ahead, Julin," Al said in a voice that she knew was meant to be reassuring. He couldn't disguise the surprise that was also there. "We'll wait outside for you," he promised. Julin gulped.

"Okay." Ed gave her one last nod before the door swung closed between them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I've been hugging canon pretty closely so far, and in some ways I don't want to deviate from canon much, but starting next chapter there will definitely be some twists thrown in for Julin!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Meeting

Julin followed the officer as calmly as she could, doing her best to keep her gait from belying the way her knees were shaking. She'd only met the Colonel a handful of times, but his presence never fell short of intimidating. She hoped fervently that the Lieutenant would be there to diffuse the situation, especially if she didn't have Ed and Al to back her up. She was led through a maze of hallways – _who knew the headquarters were so big?_ – and tried her best to remember the way back out. It was something to occupy her mind, anyway.

"Here we are." The officer stopped abruptly and held the door for her, giving a curt nod before turning and walking on down the hallway. To her relief, the Lieutenant stood by the door still in her street clothes, but her expression remained business-like. There were to be no comforting smiles today. The Colonel sat behind a desk and to his side stood a man, also in uniform, with gray-tinged brown hair and warm brown eyes.

The Colonel stood when she entered. "Julin, I'd like to introduce you to Brigadier General Mose Avery, also known as the Theoretical Alchemist." He turned toward the man beside him whose expression remained firm but whose eyes crinkled at the corners. There was an intelligent light in them. Julin knew that there were certain state alchemists who specialized in studying alchemy rather than performing it, and he must be one of them. The name itself prompted a dim memory. She remembered Grandfather speaking fondly of the man.

"Miss Wallen." The Brigadier General turned to face her, gripping her hand in a firm handshake. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Julin floundered, "But, I'm sorry – I'm not sure I understand."

"General Avery is a close acquaintance of mine and was a close friend of your grandfather's as well," the Colonel explained in a tone that could almost be described as gentle. "He visited me in the hospital and naturally the Elrics and yourself came up as conversations topics. He seemed surprised that you were here, but expressed a desire to meet with you." He glanced toward the General, having said his piece. "Have a seat, Julin," he motioned towards a chair as he stood to take his place next to the Lieutenant, allowing the General to sit behind his desk.

"Miss Wallen –" The General began but Julin cut him off.

"Please, call me Julin," she insisted. It just felt strange to be treated so formally. She wasn't accustomed to it.

"Julin." He corrected himself with a kind smile. "As Colonel Mustang said, I was a friend of your grandfather's, and we worked together very closely in Ishval. That's actually what I'm here to talk to you about today." Julin didn't miss the quick glance he shot in the Colonel's direction.

"The first thing that I want you to know is that your grandfather was a very good man and he cared about you very much. Because of that, there were things he kept from you in order to protect you." Julin inhaled sharply through her nose at that, but nodded for him to continue.

"I can't say much here," he glanced around the room, "But I have some documents your grandfather prepared to give you after his death. In truth, I was instructed to wait until you turned 18, but when I heard of the, er, _situation_ you've found yourself in, I made the decision to forego his wishes and give them to you now in hopes that they will be useful to you. Suffice to say that your grandfather's time spent in Ishval may not have been exactly as he described it." Julin swallowed hard against the lump that was forming in her throat, still unable to speak. He could be speaking of no other situation than that involving the homunculi and the philosopher's stones. She had never gotten the impression that Grandfather was willingly keeping things from her, but...

"There are a few things I feel I must tell you up front," the man continued. "Firstly, you know that your grandfather was a state alchemist, but I know for a fact that he could never bring himself to tell you what his code name was in those days. He was known as the Half-Blood Alchemist because of his heritage and the skills it afforded him. It was never a name he would have chosen for himself, and I dare say that it served as one of many components of the eventual wedge driven between himself and the Amestrian military."

"I wondered why he never told me," Julin finally spoke softly. "It does seem… rather degrading." She spoke hesitantly, not meaning to offend anyone in the room by her words. She was pondering the General's choice of words. From the way Grandfather told it, _wedge_ seemed much too harsh a descriptor for his voluntary retirement.

"He certainly felt that way." The General confirmed. "Julin, your grandfather was an incredible man. He took me under his wing as a young state alchemist, and I'm certain I would never be where I am today without him. I admired him greatly. I was deeply saddened to hear of his passing and I want to give my sincerest condolences." Julin felt the backs of her eyes smarting with unshed tears, but she determined not to let them fall.

"Thank you. I miss him a lot," she admitted. Al, Ed, and Winry made fine distractions, but there were nights when her pillow was damp before she finally drifted off.

"I'm sure." The look in his eyes was so kind. "Judging from his letters, I know that he cared about you very much, and that you shared a special bond with him. He told me that you reminded him a lot of your mother, and I know that played a big part in it, but you should know that he also appreciated very much that you were growing into your own person, special in your own right." With those words, Julin couldn't hold the tears back any longer. So many times she'd felt that Grandfather had aspired for her to live the life her mother never could, to simply become the woman she resembled so closely. She'd always resented it. Tears streamed down her cheeks at the knowledge that Grandfather had accepted her as her own person. He'd even encouraged her, in the end, to carve her own path. She was startled from her reverie when a large warm hand reached out to cover her own.

"You bear a striking resemblance to your mother," he conceded, piercing gaze directed to Julin's dark eyes, "But never once did your grandfather wish to deny you the right to become your own person. That may not have been evident to you, because he was a man grieving his daughter, but it's something I needed to make clear if you were not already aware of it."

"Thank you," Julin choked out. She'd always known deep down that this was the truth, but hearing it from someone else made it ring clearer than ever.

Having said his piece, the General sat back in the chair, reaching into his coat to pull out a tan envelope. "Your Grandfather sent this to me about a year ago, around the time he began to grow sicker. There were things he wanted you to know, but he also wanted to protect you, so he decided that I should be the one to find you when you became of age and share this with you. I know this wasn't how he planned it, but I feel confident that this is the decision he would want me to make." Julin took the envelope almost reverently in her hands, seeing her name written across the front in Grandfather's firm script.

"Thank you," she repeated shakily. "I appreciate you doing this for Grandfather, and for me. I'm far from understanding everything, but I'll do my best." She paused. "Is there any way for me to contact you? If I have any questions?"

The General's eyes crinkled in another smile. "Colonel Mustang has my contact information, but I'm afraid I can't promise to be very reliable in getting back to you." He stood, reaching for the hat he'd rested on the corner of the desk. "I apologize, but I must be going now. It has been a pleasure meeting you, Julin." He reached out to shake her hand again. "Your grandfather told me you were a very wise young lady, and I'm rather inclined to agree with him. I do hope we'll meet again."

"I'd like that, sir." She returned his handshake. "Thank you, again." She knew she sounded like a broken record, but despite the slew of questions this meeting had stirred up she was incredibly grateful to this man for giving her one last piece of her grandfather, whatever it contained.

"It was my pleasure," He replied, touching his fingertips to the brim of his hat as he turned to leave. "Goodbye Colonel. Lieutenant." He nodded at the two as he passed. "And Julin," he turned to face her once more. "Be careful." She didn't have a chance to respond to his warning before he had turned again, striding down the hallway. For a few moments, Julin stood doing nothing more than watch his retreating back.

"Are you alright, Julin?" The Lieutenant's soft question finally broke the silence.

"Yes." Julin pulled her shoulders back and swiped at her tear-streaked face. "I just have a lot to process. I need to find Ed, Al, and Winry. They're probably waiting for me." She stood, clutching the envelope to her chest.

"We'll show you out," The Colonel offered. "We have some business to attend to ourselves." Julin walked quickly to keep up with his and the Lieutenant's brisk pace. Just as they'd promised, Al, Ed, and Winry were seated on a bench by the exit. They stood when they caught sight of her.

"Thank you!" Julin called after the Colonel and Lieutenant, unsure if they'd even heard.

"Julin!" Al was by her side first. "Are you okay?" So he'd noticed her puffy eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Even Winry sounded concerned.

"I'm fine," Julin offered a weak smile, hugging the envelope to her chest. "I have a lot to tell you, but it can wait. What about you?" She turned to Winry. "Are _you _okay?"

"I'll be fine," the girl assured, brushing a blond strand of hair behind her ear. Julin knew the day hadn't been easy on her either. She had a new burden to carry.

"Let's just go back to the hotel," Ed suggested gently, resting a protective hand on Winry's arm. "I think we could all use some rest."

The car ride back to the hotel was silent. Julin had far too much to think through herself before she could begin talking about it. Everyone had a lot on their minds. Winry's gaze was blank as she stared out the window, clearly not seeing the buildings and people they passed. Julin's heart ached for her friend.

When they returned to the hotel the desk clerk smiled as they entered. "Just in time! We have a phone call for Miss Rockbell."

The news shook Winry out of her slump. "For me?" She took the receiver in her hand. "Yes, hello? …Oh, Mr. Garfiel!" Julin was pleased to see her face brighten more and more the longer she held the phone to her ear. Her eyes began to fill with tears once more, but there was a smile on her face. "Yes, I'll be back home as soon as I can. Thank you all. Goodbye." After she hung up she turned to face them with shimmering eyes. "I have to go back to Rush Valley. They need me there. I have most of my things packed, so I should be able to take an evening train."

"Of course, Winry." Ed seemed mildly disappointed that she was actually leaving, but he gave a small smile. "Can't get along without you, can they?"

She chuckled softly. "I guess not. It's kind of nice to be needed," she added. Julin knew it would take her mind off the events of the day. The four turned and got on the elevator, silent at first as they rode.

"I'll help you gather your things," Julin offered, wanting her chance to say goodbye in private.

"Thank you, Julin." Winry smiled. "I'd like that."

"We'll be in our room. Let us know when you need us to come get your bags." Ed raised his arm in farewell as the brothers turned into their room. As soon as she got back in the room, Julin slipped the thick envelope into her suitcase between the clothes before turning to help Winry pack. She didn't want anything to happen to it.

If Winry was curious, she didn't mention it. "I know you plan to stay here with Ed and Al, but you know you can always come visit us back in Rush Valley." Winry offered. "I'm sure everyone misses you, too. Paninya would be glad to see you." She began folding the pajamas strewn on her bed.

"Of course." Julin smiled softly, reaching to drop a wrench and screwdriver into Winry's tool bag. "I'll miss having you here, Winry."

"Ed and Al will keep you busy enough, if I know those boys." Winry chuckled to herself. "But I'll miss you, too. Make sure to call and keep me updated."

"I will," Julin promised.

"I'm kind of glad you three are able to look out for each other," Winry mused as she zipped the last bag closed. "It makes me feel better." Julin knew how intensely Winry worried about Ed and Al.

"We'll be fine," Julin assured. "I'll keep them out of trouble," she joked. She hoped silently and more sincerely that she could keep that promise to Winry. "Ready?" She didn't voice her thoughts.

"Yeah," Winry looked around the hotel room one last time before going to fetch the brothers. Ed and Al each took a bag, leaving the tool bag for Winry to carry. The trip to the station was mostly silent. It had been a mere two weeks earlier that they'd come the opposite way, suitcases in hand. So much had happened since then that it felt like much longer. Finally they reached the station and after Winry bought her ticket and had turned in her luggage it was time for her to board the train.

"Thank you all for stopping me back there," Winry spoke from the train window. "I forgot that there were still people who depended on me. I never would have been able to face them again if I'd done it."

"Of course." Al's voice was firm. Winry's eyes closed for a few seconds, and Julin thought she might start crying all over again, but instead she inhaled sharply and turned her face up.

"I expect you to take good care of your auto-mail," she reprimanded, changing the subject.

"Yep." Ed's response was quick. Julin could tell he hated to see Winry leave but was doing his best to hide it.

"And Al, I'll send you some better polishing oil. Julin and Ed can help you."

"Great."

"Julin." Winry finally turned to her. "Take care of them." Julin nodded with a smile. "And no getting killed, any of you."

"Right." Ed assured as Al nodded his head with a clank. "And, Winry…" he paused. "The next time I make you cry, I-" He was cut off by the loud clanging of the station bell.

"What?" Winry was frantic, motioning towards her ear. "Ed, I can't hear you!" Instead of responding, Ed turned and began walking away. Julin almost reached out and grabbed his arm, puzzled.

"Brother?" Al started after him, and Julin was quick to follow, sending Winry an apologetic glance and a final wave. Winry stood suddenly, leaning out the window.

"Come back, Edward!" She called, waving out the window. "What were you saying?" Al and Julin turned, and Ed finally stopped and turned too, taking a deep breath.

"The next time I make you cry I hope they'll be tears of joy! And Al and I will be back in our normal bodies and I'll make you cry out of sheer happiness!" Winry's mouth formed a small O. "That's a promise!" At that Winry gave the most genuine smile Julin had seen all day and waved goodbye, content at last. Julin raised her hand in another wave before turning as the train pulled out of the station and she couldn't help smiling to herself at Ed's declaration.

"You know you never did tell us what that meeting with the Colonel was all about," Al reminded.

"It's sort of a long story." Julin shrugged. "I want to tell you both, but I'd rather wait until we get back to the hotel, if you don't mind." She wanted to be able to show them whatever information Grandfather had given her. If it was something that would help them get their bodies back or defeat the homunculi, she didn't want to wait another day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope things are starting to get interesting!<strong>

**Thanks to all of my new followers (and all of my old ones ^_^) every new follow, favorite, or review really makes my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone,

I really do hate to do this, but (as you may have noticed) this story has been on hold for about a month. I really have enjoyed writing it, but looking back I'm really not too happy with a lot of things. At this point, I'm not sure where I want to go with it and I really feel as though it's kind of spiraling off into nothing. Again, I'm very sorry, but it doesn't look like I'll even be continuing. I wanted to let you all know so that I don't just leave the story hanging. I'll probably be taking it down within the week.

Thanks for all of the support I had along the way, though! I appreciate each one of you!


End file.
